All Roads Lead to You
by Siobhan B. Masen- Fraser
Summary: They both need to get to California, can a road trip help them reconnect after high school?  Who knows a good road trip can make all the difference.  Drabble style story, short chapters that update often. Rated M for language and lemons.  Edward/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was supposed to be for a contest. I didn't finish in time:( Here it is for you instead. It will post on Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays with very short chapters. The pov's will alternate between Edward being the odd chapters and Bella being the even chapters. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1~Edward<p>

"Fuck!" I screamed as I slammed down the phone; part of me wanting to worry that I may have broken it and the other part not giving a damn.

I couldn't believe that my father would expect me to change my plans without checking with me first; I mean our plans, the guys and I. We have been planning this trip for almost four months, and have it all mapped out, right down to where we are staying, what we are seeing, what beaches we will stop at and every-damn-thing. How could he expect me to change it all this late in the game?

I grabbed my towel and headed down to the gym to meet with Em and Jas. We planned to workout, shower, pack, and then leave. I really hoped the guys wouldn't be too pissed off about the change.

I waved to Jasper and Emmett as I entered the gym. They were already in the midst of their weight routines so I hopped on the treadmill to run. I figure that may help to work off some of the anger that I was feeling at the moment. I definitely needed to cool down before I told the other two about what was going on, knowing that it would help things go over a little smoother. I hoped that it would anyway.

The last quarter of a mile in my run was really a cool down. So, it was easy to talk when Em and Jas dropped down on the bench in front of me and began to chat.

"Okay, so I took the Sub and gassed it up, the fucker cost me almost one hundred and thirty dollars! You two owe me your part of that, don't forget." Emmett's eyes almost popped out of his head as Jasper spoke about the cost.

"Why the fuck did you fill up both tanks? We could have stopped for gas along the way and not spent so much at once!" I shouted at Jasper. I knew my beast would not get us there cheap but damn there was no point blowing my budget all at one fill up.

"Look, I got it pretty cheap with my mom and dad's credit card. They gave me some of their reward points or whatever they are called. So I used it, don't bitch at me that you keep a twenty year old piece of shit and call it your car. Now, when are we rolling the fuck out of here? I can't wait to feel the sand between my toes and waves on my back." Emmett still looked shell shocked from the gas revelation so I wasn't sure this was the time to drop another bomb but it had to be done now or else I had to lie to them.

"Okay well that is the thing. We have to make a slight detour now." Jasper dropped his towel and Emmett sat unmoving, very unusual for him. "I talked with Carlisle and he needs us to stop by Forks to do him a favor; we actually need to pick up three strays and help to transport them to California with us."

"Strays? What the hell Edward, since when did we become a damn delivery service?" Emmett finally snapped out of his coma and joined us.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to go camping on Thursday so no Friday post this week, sorry. It will start again next week on Monday, be sure to let me know what you think about it! <strong>

**Till next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I'm finally back from camping and we had a great time. I got to see the reviews but couldn't respond from the woods so I will get to those this week. Thanks to all of you who put me on alert, faved me or reviewed. I appreciate you all. Big fat thanks to mlw928 and Jen for working on this for me. Who knew I could make so many mistakes with so few words, lol! Love you both bunches ;)**

**Okay here's Bella's side of things...**

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe our luck. Rose's uncle had helped her get a summer modeling job. She sent off her pictures along with mine and Alice's too. Turns out they wanted all three of us. Now all we had to do was get out stuff packed up and get to California. See that was the problem, Alice and Rose has no car since they flew here from so far away and my old truck has chosen this week to die on me. Not just a little hiccup but a big old fat heart attack died. The only person that can beat that truck into submission is Jake and well, he is back in Forks. Not here. So we were stuck here trying to get home to Forks so we could figure out how to get to California.<p>

My dad sent me money for a plane ticket so the three of us could fly to his house. He promised to help us figure out how to get to California once we got there. It wasn't so bad flying out, nor was the flight there but getting out of the airport in Seattle was terrible. There was a convention or something that had everyone fly in at the same time that our flight arrived. So we had plenty of people that had never flown before, never had to find their luggage and get in a cab to get to their hotel room. We, of course, had and their lack of knowledge drove us mad. Absolutely mad! It didn't help that we flew in at almost nine o'clock at night. So we were tired and hungry too.

I texted dad and he replied quite quickly for an old man, that he was right outside. He brought the Suburban with Forks Police Department tattooed down the side, it helped him stay at the curb a lot longer than most people were allowed, so who was I to complain about his choice of vehicles.

We talked about classes, our apartment and our flight while Charlie drove us towards home. We stopped at the diner on our way into town. It was the only think open at this time of night in Forks. It didn't look busy so at least we would not have to wait too long to get our food.

Halfway through our meal Carlisle Cullen stopped by the table and chatted with Charlie. They talked about a case that they were both working on, we ignored the gross talk and resumed our eating. After a few minutes I realized that Carlisle and Charlie were both looking at me. "Sorry, guess I'm more tired than I thought, what did you say?"

"I said nice to see you again, are you spending your summer in Forks?" Rose sat across from me and I saw her lick her lips as he spoke. Good thing he wasn't a mind reader because I'm sure that Rose's thoughts were not innocent in anyway shape or form.

"Uh, no. We," I waved my hand around to introduce the 'we' I spoke of, "have a modeling job in California, if we can get there." My shoulders slumped when I thought about missing out on the opportunity of a lifetime just because I drove a truck that was older than my dad.

"Oh, really?" His tone sounded teasing but for the life of me I didn't know why. "Well I just happen to know a vehicle that will be making its way to California and it has plenty of room for the three of you."

* * *

><p><strong>There is a lovely little group called The Tomato Stand and well they have put together some awards for these here fics we write. Lots of awesome categories for you to nominate your lesser known fics and authors. I, myself, have been nominated for Love the Way You Lie as well as Life is Okay. You can find their link on my profile. Head on over and nominate your personal favs and vote when the time comes. <strong>

**See you all on Wednesday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another glimpse into their lives, this is Edward's chapter (as are all odd chapters), hope you enjoy! Love to you all, you make me smile:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3~<p>

I stood quickly and began to pace. "Look, I had no choice. Carlisle is giving me money to help me pay for this trip and I kind of have to help him out here. I mean what is this trip if I can't go? You two don't have a car so that would screw us all over, right?" Reasoning with them sounded like a good idea.

"Give us more details before we decide if you're off the hook just yet." Jasper answered with his usual cautious self as he folded his arms across his chest. He always was a tough one to convince.

"Carlisle ran into Chief Swan and his daughter, Bella at the diner the other night; they got to talking and he found out that Bella and a couple of her friends were home for the summer from college. Her and two friends were going to drive out to California and work for some modeling agency but Bella's truck died and now they don't have a way to get there. Carlisle, of course, offered up the fact that we would be driving that way and maybe the girls would like to ride with us. The Chief got all happy about the girls not being by themselves on the road and so our fate was sealed." My hands seemed to take on a life of their own as I spoke. My nervousness at how wrong this trip could go was making itself known.

"Girls, we're picking up girls?" Emmett boomed. "Hell yeah, that is cool with me."

Jasper slapped him in the chest with the back of his hand, "Dude, do you remember Bella Swan? She had braces and tripped a lot and wore those damn pigtails all the time. She never talked and spent her lunch hours in the library, she isn't a girl, at least she never was to us. She liked that Eric kid from the AV team." With his rant finished he dropped back down on to the bench. His face looked crest fallen. I could understand that feeling. This was our last hurrah, our chance at beaches and babes before it was time to settle down, finish school and get a real job. The last thing we needed to blow our fun and babes was three girls tagging along. Three potentially boring girls, three girls that were interested in all the things we were not interested in. The more I thought about it the more I wanted to cancel the trip. I dropped to the bench alongside Jasper and put my head in my hands.

"Well, at least we'll have a few weeks before we have to drive back. We can have fun once we drop them off. Besides, if gas is going to cost that much then we need some more bodies along to help pay the way. Just think one-twenty split six ways is a lot less than when it's split three ways." For once in his life Emmett had the right idea.

"Carlisle sent me a text with Bella's number, so I will call and talk to her about everything and confirm the plans." It looks like the gas sharing idea perked us all up. I tossed the keys to Jasper and he slid into the driver's seat as I dialed Bella on my cell. I got her voice mail.

"Hey, this is Bella, sorry I missed your call. Leave me your info and I'll get back to you."

"Hey, Bella, this is Edward Cullen. Long time no talk huh? I talked to Carlisle and he told me that your friends and you needed a ride to California. We plan on leaving tomorrow morning to head to Forks so we should be there about noon. I'll call you when we're close. We can grab some lunch then head off again, if that's alright with the three of you. Call me back and let me know. I'll be up late so don't worry about the time. Talk to you soon." I tapped the button to hang up and turned to look at Em and Jas.

"What the fuck was that? You can't give them an option, they're riding with us. We need to lay down the law and let them know who's in charge here. Take off your frilly panties and put on a jock, damn it Edward; I refuse to be pushed around by a bunch of girls on our trip. Be tougher with them next time." Emmett barked at me.

"Shut up Em, you were the one that was so damn gung ho about them coming with us. Shit!" I slapped him in the back of his head. He turned to sit against the door and watched me out the corner of his eye the rest of the trip back to the dorm rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Two very, very good drabble stories that probably inspired this one is Offsides by Savage and Forget Me Not by SydneyAlice and last but not least, the first drabble I read The Plan by QuantumFizzx, enjoy those! If any of you are interested, some of my stories (LTWYL and BLLT) are nominated at The Tomato Stand for awards. The link is on my profile if you'd like to vote for me or any of your fav's over there! **

**Till next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here you go boys and girls, enjoy Bella's chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Carlisle really came through for us. He and Charlie managed to work out the logistics of us getting to LA; Charlie was a little skeptical about the fact that we would be driving down with three guys, but Carlisle assured him that all three boys could be trusted. I went to high school with Edward and Jasper so I hoped that between the fact that I already knew them and Carlisle's assurances that would be enough to convince Charlie to let us go; the three of us really wanted to get this job.

At the end of it all Carlisle convinced Charlie and we were all squealing like well…girls. Carlisle took down my phone number and promised to have Edward call me. He left to get back to the hospital to finish his shift and we all headed back to the house because Alice and Rosalie wanted to see Edward and Jasper's picture in my yearbook.

With the three of us all snuggled into my childhood bed and the yearbook held above us, they commented on all the boys that I went to school with. Over all Forks High got good grades on the male population from Alice and Rosalie. Funny how I saw it so differently at the time; now, don't get me wrong, Jasper and Edward were both really good looking guys, but they were also popular and that paired with the looks made them a little too cocky for me. They thought that the popularity made them invincible. How can you not think that when you are on the athletic teams, the student body presidential board, and the debate club? They were both golden boys, good at everything and wanted by everyone. I was just plain old Bella so we didn't run in the same circles. I did know them but just didn't hang out with them.

Thankfully when I started collage Alice and Rosalie saw me that first day on campus and took me under their wing. Now I have a new wardrobe, a new attitude, and new best friends. They convinced me that it was okay to live a little, to let go and have fun, but most importantly to find out who I was. As Jessica said at our graduation speech, _"This is the time to make mistakes and then make some more,"_ or something like that. I don't know about the mistakes that I've made but I do know that I love the journey of finding me. I love trying new things to see if I like them or not, if I don't, well then I don't do it again; if I do, then that is just one step closer to knowing the real me.

I snapped back to the here and now when I heard Alice and Rose talking about the boys. "Well I don't care what you think, Edward looks like Bella's type if you ask me." Alice commented, while Rose shook her head in denial. "Besides, look at that tall drink of water, momma could crawl all over him and enjoy the trek, if you know what I mean?" Her eyebrows wiggled as she smirked at Rose. The funny thing was that I really could see Alice and Jasper as a couple. They would fit well together, now me and Edward…well that was not going to happen. I would not give into his ego, ever!

"Ladies, let's get in bed or we are not going to be fit to be seen by anyone, much less a bunch of boys." The other two bodies scrambled from my bed and crawled onto the air mattress that Charlie had provided for them to sleep on. Of course, no matter how we started out, all three of us always ended up on the air mattress together anyway, and not in a sexual lesbian sleep over party way, just as the friends that love to cuddle way.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is another chapter for you guys. It's an odd chapter so you will see more of Edward. I tried to give you some citrusy type stuff here but Jasper and Emmett wouldn't have any of it, so blame it on them. More down below...**

* * *

><p>That night we packed and loaded the Suburban with all of our belongings. It amazed me how little three guys needed to spend the summer on the road. We packed some shorts, a few t-shirts, flip-flops, and our toiletries; each of us also tied a surfboard to the top of the car. The only large items in the car with us were the guitars that Jasper and I brought with us. That left plenty of room for the girls and their gear. Hopefully they wouldn't take too many bags. I shook that thought off when I pictured Bella in high school again. She didn't seem like the kind to be overly worried about her fashion, so I figured that we were in the clear.<p>

Bella still hadn't called by the time I decided to shower off the sweat from working out and loading up the car so I took the phone with me to the bathroom and laid it on the ledge with my toiletries. Half way through soaping up my body the phone rang.

Of course, I thought to myself. I dried off my hand and slid the bar across the screen to answer it.

"Hello?" My voice echoed around the empty bathroom.

"Edward? Is that you?" Bella spoke softly through the phone to me.

"Yeah, it's me. You doing okay, Bella?" I asked, feeling sort of creepy because I stood naked, half soaped up in the shower talking to Bella Swan. Her father was Chief of Police for crying out loud; I was sure I had broken at least three laws by my actions alone.

"Yeah, I'm fine and really grateful; thanks so much for being willing to drive us out; this modeling job is going to make us a boat load of money for next year so I'm glad we still get to go. We'll be ready when you get here, I can have Charlie drop us off at the diner and you can meet us there, if that is okay?" Bella's soft voice drifted across the phone to me. I tried not to get overly excited about how grown up she sounded. I mean I was probably just horny, I knew I should probably take care of that little problem before I left the shower since I was alone in here. I realized that a few seconds of dead air had passed between us as Bella waited for my answer.

I cleared my throat and croaked out, "Sure, sounds good. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, Edward, good night then." Bella chuckled as she disconnected the call.

What the fuck was that? I thought to myself as I laid the phone down and immediately took my now hard cock in my hands. Two strokes in and Jasper and Emmett came banging into the shower room; and I lost all momentum, no matter how close we were I never was able to jack off with those two in the room with me. Never, it didn't ever happen, and wasn't ever going to happen. I hoped for a few moments alone to finish off this problem before we started our trip.

* * *

><p><strong>EN:More of Wednesday, thanks for all the reviews for this story, I'm trying like crazy to keep up with them. I have read them all I swear :) On another note, I entered a contest and won this time. Yay! I posted that story today as well. I'm begging you all to give it a chance. I had to write a non canon couple so I chose Edward/Maria(cause I liked her so much in my Menage A Trois story) but the whole time I was writing, I kept planning plot points that will bring Edward and Bella back together. So...while this first part will show you Edward and Maria, just keep in mind that he will eventually be back with Bella. I just gotta write that part, lol! Wow, this note was longer than my chapter, huh? Oh well, head over and read Fade Into Me, please and let me know what you think of both, okay? **

**Till next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Not much to say here...it's late and I'm tired so just go and enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>I heard my phone beep with a voice message as I drifted off to sleep. I was too comfortable to get it now so it could wait till later. Well later was about a half an hour later; Alice was in her dream mode, which meant she moved, kicked, and hit you all night long. I got up, went to the bathroom, got a drink and grabbed my phone on the way back to my lonely twin bed. At least there I would get some sleep.<p>

I hit the button and put in my code to retrieve the voice mail. It was from Edward. I listened to him nervously chat about how long it had been and the timeframe for the trip. Carlisle told us that the boys were expected in Forks tomorrow, we just didn't know the exact time. According to Edward it would be around noon. I deleted his voicemail and dialed his number from my call log. At least he doesn't want to leave early in the morning, thank God for small miracles.

The phone rang several times and I thought I was going to have to leave him a voicemail this time, when he finally picked up. I could hear running water and worried that he might be busy; but knew that we had to make sure all of the plans were set. I talked softly to him so as to not wake up Rose or Alice; I wondered if it came across as creepy or fake sexy, but he seemed okay with it so I left that thought alone. I relayed our thanks and told him that we would be ready when he said they would be there. He sounded distracted so I let him go. Only one thing I could say after that phone call, I was in trouble. His voice was going to kill me that was for sure. He sounded so much more mature and so damn sexy. I had to play it cool, if Ali or Rose caught on to the fact that he turned me on in any way I was dead meat.

I made my way back to the bathroom and tried to quietly take care of the built up tension from that phone call. I mean I was going to be in a car with five other people for a few days so I didn't want to be all tensed up and not have anywhere to relieve myself, if you know what I mean. I ran the shower and hoped that it would help mask the noise; I tend to get loud, according to my so sweet noisy roommates!

With my problem taken care of I climbed back into bed and drifted off to sleep once again. "Feel better now, tramp?" Rose asked from her position on the floor. I pretended to be asleep, denial was usually the best form of action when dealing with these types of situations.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so I have a few excuses for why this posting is late but you don't care so I won't offer them. Hope you like the chapter, they finally meet so go and read!**

* * *

><p>Bella starred in my dreams last night, in a big way, but not the high school Bella. No, a more mature, grown up Bella, a very filled out Bella. I begged every single deity that I knew that she looked more like my dreams than my old yearbook. Emmett and Jasper were unaware of my new dream crush. They would never let me live it down if it didn't turn out just right. I couldn't take the next few months in close confines with them if I turned out to be wrong.<p>

The next morning we arrived in Forks about twenty minutes ahead of schedule. I called Bella when we were about an hour away and I could hear her moving her stuff around, hopefully getting ready to go. She agreed to meet us and I hung up with her.

We pulled into the diner parking lot and saw a few people standing around, all of them male. Carlisle and the Chief turned as we pulled in and made their way towards us. Emmett jumped out and ran to Carlisle like he was still a small child. Thankfully, after spending time at our house over the years Carlisle knew to stop the onslaught of Emmett's approach. Chief Swan backed away as well, apparently smart enough to know that he didn't want to be greeted in a friendly fashion by him either. Emmett seemed no worse for the wear from the denial of the fun he wanted. Jasper, being the most OCD of the three of us, took it upon himself to get all the luggage packed and organized, so he opened the back of the Sub and began to pack in the luggage that littered the ground around Carlisle and Chief Swan. It drove him crazy when things like this were not done to his specifications. I had no care in the world for the job, the only thing that mattered to me was that it was all in the Sub and we all fit; but not to Jasper, he wanted it in an exact manner. His words, not mine.

When the luggage was loaded and the Sub locked up again, we all made our way into the diner to eat lunch. None of the girls had made their appearance as of yet, and I have to say it had me intrigued. I couldn't wait to see which Bella would actually appear before me.

We settled around a large round table and placed our drink orders when a very loud vehicle chugged into the parking lot and Chief Swan stood. "There's Bella and the girls now. They forgot a few things and ran to the drug store." He made his way to them and carried their bags into the diner. He walked into the diner in front of the three girls so it was hard to tell what they looked like. At the last moment he stepped off to the side and Bella Swan stood before me. I rushed out of my chair and began to greet her.

"Bella, hey, long time no see. How are you?" I sounded rushed and stupid but I couldn't help myself, she was the Bella of my dreams and not the Bella we went to school with. I couldn't have been more thrilled. She was beautiful, with long dark hair that glinted with red highlights from the sun that shined through the large windows of the diner. Her dark brown eyes lit up with joy when I engulfed her in a hug. Not a touchy-feely-familiar hug, I didn't want Chief to get the wrong idea about us but damn I wanted to have my arms wrapped around her in some capacity. I realized that the other two girls were being introduced to Jasper and Emmett as I held Bella in my arms.

"Great Edward, really great. Thanks for letting us tag along with you guys." She placed a gentle kiss along my cheek. My thoughts were definitely back to the dreams I had last night. I turned to re-introduce her to Emmett and Jasper.

"Bella, you remember Jasper from high school, don't you? And this is Emmett. Unfortunately, they will be riding along with us." Emmett punched me in my shoulder as Jasper pulled Bella in for a hug himself. I had the urge to pull them apart and fit her under my arm protectively, but I couldn't do either with her father, my father, and the rest of the group standing around watching us. I laughed and moved to shake hands with Alice and Rosalie. We ate and listened to the speeches from our fathers and laughed at their lame jokes. Soon we were standing in the parking lot of Forks diner saying our good-byes. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie all hugged Chief Swan and listened as he whispered to each of them. They piled into the back seat of the Sub and I made my way to the driver's seat after saying good bye to Carlisle myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy it? Leave me some feedback here so I let you know :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here it is, Bella's chance to talk again. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Last night was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen, and I didn't like it! All that work last night to quietly take a shower and release all that tension and for what? Nothing, because I was more wound up this morning than I was last night. Fuck him! Wait, no maybe those weren't the words I wanted to use, what about forget him? I started to hum Cee Lo Green's song as I cleaned up my room and made sure all of my stuff was in my suitcase.<p>

Alice stopped in the doorway and gave me the-_you're-up-to-something-but-I-don't-know-what-yet-but-have-no-fear-I-will-figure-it out-soon_ look. I tried out my-_I'm so innocent the Virgin Mary would be proud of me_ look. I don't know if I successfully pulled it off or not but she started packing again so either way it was a victory for me. Rose, on the other hand, snorted and whispered, "You know she will figure it out, you might as well tell her now and save yourself the trouble." I gasped and turned to Rose.

"What are you talking about?" I even put my hand on my hip to feign my misunderstanding.

"You're the worst actress ever! Your facial expression never changes when you are trying to act. Mark my words, she will find out." She pushed my head off to the side as she stepped around me and shoved a few more things into her suitcase. I finally really looked at their bags and mine. They had three times as much stuff as I did. I'm sure part of it was Alice packing all the stuff she wanted me to bring but didn't want to fight with me to bring it so she packed it for me in her stuff. I loved that we knew each other so well that we knew to do that sort of shit for each other; and I couldn't be happier to be on this road trip with them, even if it meant we had to bring along some boys with us. I mean, we did need someone to carry the luggage, didn't we?

After some music, lots of arguing and some yelling by Charlie we finally were loaded up and on our way to the diner. I have to say that we were actually a few minutes early as well. Ha, take that Edward Cullen!

While we were we waiting we thought it was the perfect time to run over to the drug store to get a few things we forgot so we could leave Charlie and Carlisle standing outside, watching our luggage. We were in and out of there in no time, as it was really an excuse to not sit around and wait for the guys. After our trip was over we drove back and parked across the street to watch the guys pull in.

Soon a behemoth of a SUV pulled in and three boys all tumbled out. The largest one, must have been Emmett because I didn't recognize him, ran towards Carlisle. Carlisle threw out his hands and stopped him. I giggled, I was going to like Emmett that much was for sure. Edward and Jasper also greeted Charlie and Carlisle as Jasper began to open the back of the Suburban to load up our luggage.

Alice appeared in awe and commented on how delicately Jasper handled her bags. "I told you that I was going to marry that man! Anybody that can handle my bags with as much reverence as he did has to be a good person." I just snorted at her; I mean who finds a husband based on the way he packs some damn luggage.

"Or he's gay." Rosalie drawled as she examined her nails. I wanted to chuckle but it would invite Alice's wrath so I stifled that shit and gave Alice a sorrowful look.

When all the loading was done, the boys made their way back inside the diner and I braced myself for the re-intros that were bound to happen. When everyone was inside and seated we decided that it was time to make our appearance. So we drove back into the diner parking lot and made our way inside.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: I seriously love Rosalie, 'Or he's gay.' What was your favorite part? Leave me some love :) And a big fat thanks to all of you that have left me love for this story, to those that read it, fave it and alert it. I appreciate you all! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay so tomorrow I'm going to be very busy so you all get this today, how does that sound? Thought you'd like that! Anyway, not much to sayjust a few thanks to all of you all that have had anything to do with this story, glad you like it. I do promise that I am working on the epi for Love the Way You Lie, I swear. Also wanted to point you all in the direction of a great awards site, The Tomato Stand, the link is on my profile. Go over and nominate your favorite fics there are lots of good categories there. **

**Anyway this is an odd chapter so that means it from our dear old Edward...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chief Swan appeared as I was pulling my door closed. He stopped it and stepped into the opening. "Edward, you always were a good boy growing up, but those girls back there are all I have. If anything happens to them, I mean anything, on this trip it will be your ass that I come looking for, you got me?" His hand dropped to his gun and unsnapped the thin leather strap that held it in place on his belt. I had no doubt what so ever that he meant to use it if anything happened to the girls. I prayed that he would not ever need to unsnap the gun in my presence ever again. I nodded my head and pulled the door closed when he stepped back around to the front beside Carlisle to wave at us as we backed out of the parking lot and headed off.<p>

We played twenty questions as we drove out of Forks. I learned that Bella and her friends were nothing like Bella and her friends in high school. Some of her answers shocked me, I heard Emmett choke several times after Rosalie answered her questions. After twenty questions was done Jasper suggested that we play Never have I ever, and again I was blown away by the answers that the girls gave. This would certainly be a fun trip if we were to take their pasts as an indication.

When we stopped for gas, Emmett and Jasper suggested that we stop for the night to grab a hotel. The girls agreed with us and thirty minutes later we stopped. They had one suite left. Two rooms adjoined by a living room area, score! Not only would we get to stay in a decent bed but it would be within close proximity of the girls as well. Once our bags were in the rooms we all changed into our bathing suits and made our way down to the pool. The girls of course took much, much longer than we did so we left them behind. We were all playing in the pool when the three of them made their way towards the pool in what looked like slow motion, Charlie's Angels style. My chin hit the ground and I'm certain that Jasper and Emmett's did as well. The girls were stunning and one thing was for sure, Bella Swan had grown up, she was no longer the little girl from high school that I remembered.

My hands itched to touch her and run along her pale skin but I knew we shouldn't do any of those things. I mean we only had the summer and there was no need to form any attachments for such a short time. Bella and her friends would be returning to college and so would we, on opposite ends of the continent from each other. There was definitely no need to start something that we would only have to end in a few short months. So I stared at her from afar and pretended that I wasn't looking when she caught me.

We hung out in the pool for a few hours and several times I caught Bella looking at me as well, but I had to play it cool and try not to get caught. After a while Rose and Alice both made their way up to the room to shower off and wash their hair. I noticed, to my delight, that Bella did not follow along with them. She chose to stay, in fact, she came over to sit on the side of the pool with me. Jasper and Emmett noticed the absence of the other girls and they chose to take off towards the room as well. No doubt to see if they could catch a peek of the two of them semi undressed. That left Bella and I to sit and catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>En: Okay so I need some help, see my iTunes updated and I lost the playlist I had made for this story. I need me some songs to play while I write this, so I'm asking you all to send me a summer song that would inspire me to write fun fluffy times between all of them. Does that sound reasonable? Good now get to reviewing and send me a song! Next update on Friday :)**

** Till next time...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I have added some stuff for this story on my polyvore acct, the link is on my profile. It's also time to send in your last few nominations for The Tomato Soup Awards, link for that is on my profile as well. Got lots of good songs last chapter so be sure to send me more if you think of them.**

**Okay here we go...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

After checking ourselves in the mirrors of the car one last time, we noticed that Charlie made his way out to us and carried our bags into the diner. He talked the whole time but for the life of me I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. I wanted to see Edward again. His voice sounded like sin on a stick dipped in chocolate but his attitude scared me off. I hope that he had changed in the few years since I had seen him last.

I forced myself to slow it down, in fact I walked behind Charlie, Alice and Rose. I didn't want to give Alice any reason to doubt me or to pester the shit out of me. Rose, devious minx that she is, must have been on to me because she slowed even further the closer we got to the table. I wanted to stab her and then chop off her long beautiful hair. I'm sure some poor kid somewhere could use it to make a wig out of, see two good things from that scenario.

With a last minute smile she turned and walked to an available seat, I saw Charlie step around to the seat he was occupying before we got there and then I stood face to face with Edward. OMG, with shouty capitals doesn't even describe how good he looked. The years had been kind to Edward that is for sure. I knew that I was in a lot better shape than I was back then so it gave me a great amount of pleasure when I saw his eyes roam all over me. I swear they stopped at my hips, my breasts and my eyes. For him to stop at my eyes at all was a huge accomplishment for a guy his age. Usually they just notice the hips and chest and don't bother with anything else. Maybe something other than Edward's looks had changed. Let's keep our fingers crossed.

His arms shot out to engulf me in a hug, don't think that I didn't notice when he pushed my breasts flat against his chest. The hug was all too brief, but I guess he had no choice because both of our dad's were there and witnessing our every move. That's the last thing I needed was Charlie getting the idea that this trip would be a big old orgy from day one. He would never let us go and I was determined to make this money and not mooch off of him next year. I stepped away at the same time Edward did, I dropped a small kiss to his cheek. It was mostly for my pleasure but I did want him to know how thankful I was that he agreed to help us out.

We made pleasantries, which was fucking hard to do, by the way. The way his full pouty lips moved almost made me cream my pants. Edward introduced me to Emmett and Jasper grabbed me up and swung me around as he greeted me. He was taller but looked more like he did in high school. He had a darker tan and his smile was wider but for the most part he was the same old laid back country boy with the amazing accent. So clichéd that we would fall for that accent and good old boy thing he had but damn, don't fix it if it ain't broke. I think that was how he said it.

Our food was ordered and I tried my best to eat but it was hard to eat, stare at Edward, inconspicuously of course, and fend off all the women that made extra trips by our table for no damn good reason. The good thing was that Alice and Rose were swatting off their fair share also. Believe me that Rose's bitch brow will rival anyone's. I've seen her take down all kinds with that thing.

Before I knew it, it was time to load up and drive off. All three of us hugged Charlie, he whispered his same old advice and let us know that he packed an extra three containers of pepper spray for us and said, 'Even if it is on these Forks boys here, don't matter, you use it.' We all chuckled and climbed into the big ass boat we would use to make it to California. Every single nerve ending in me tingled at the thought of being on a road trip with this group.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: one great rec for you this week-Outbound by aftrnoondlight, it is great, so so good. I promise to have some more for my other stories soon to all of you who are anxiously awaiting that. We at the TFA group on facebook have a contest going, Summer Fantasy Contest, be sure to check that out, we don't have many entries so now would be the time to get those in to us! **

**Till next time...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is a short one, so maybe I'll post another longer one tonight, can't say, depends...thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Bella and I talked about so many things; we were able to cover the years between our last day at Forks High until now. I told her about my break up with Tanya and she detailed how she dated and broke up with Jacob Black. Both of us were left pretty jaded by the experiences of our past relationships. I hoped that I would eventually find love again and explained this fact to Bella. Her eyes lit up and she agreed with my sentiment. Once again, I cursed the fates that we would be half way across the country from each other, to keep us from actually pursuing a relationship with each other. I wasn't sure why but it just felt right with Bella. Maybe because I knew that I couldn't have anything with her, the pressure was off on both of us to perform. We could simply be ourselves instead.<p>

When Bella and I drifted up to the rooms we noticed that Jasper and Alice were locked into an embrace on the couch. Bella ignored them and headed directly for her room to shower and change. I, hesitatingly, headed for mine as well. A few minutes after I entered the room Bella knocked on the door seeking entrance. I bid her to enter and she stood still slightly wet with her clean clothes in her hand. "Well Emmett and Rosalie were in our room so is it okay to shower here in yours?" She bit her lip and hesitated. "I might need a place to sleep as well, would that be okay too?"

I couldn't turn her down; I wanted her by me so I had to agree. Bella in the shower was probably the worst torture I could live through, though. In fact I wasn't even sure I could make it through with my entire mind intact. I waved her on anyway, like the madman that I apparently am. I closed my eyes and pictured her soaping her beautiful body. It was not helping my situation that she would soon be laying in the bed beside me. It made my thoughts go to a place that I had already resolved myself that I wouldn't allow. Something about Bella made me think those thoughts anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Told ya it was short, go ahead and leave me some love so I will feel inspired to post again!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:This chapter is cause the other one was so short and cause my girls are so good to me! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and faves! I appreciate them all. I swear I am doing my best at keeping up with your reviews. I read every one of them but I just feel like I'm missing some when I go to respond so if I missed you, I am so sorry :( This is Bella's pov and it will cover some more of their first day of driving and all. A little sharing will take place in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The car ride was comfortable enough. Edward drove, Emmett sat up front in shotgun seat, Jasper turned his long legs sideways and took up the first back seat, while Alice-who sat closest to the window to be close to Jasper, Rose and I took up the last seat. Edward fiddled with the radio and turned on a pop station, music filled the air and we listened for a while. Alice and Jasper thumb wrestled. I think it was just an excuse to touch one another. If you asked me Jasper looked as taken with Alice as she was with him. I also knew that Rose had checked out Emmett quite regularly and scared off three girls in the diner that approached him from behind. So that left Edward and me as odd men out. At least I had someone to talk to and wasn't left alone while they all made out right in front of me.<p>

Finally, Alice clapped her hands and began to bounce. I knew this to be a dangerous thing, this meant trouble but the boys were so clueless about her. They looked excited that she started a round of twenty questions. Well, I say twenty questions, it was more like each of us took a turn asking a question and we all answered. I shared way more than I wanted to with all of them but I couldn't lie for shit so I figured that I would just go ahead and tell the truth.

I watched Edward's eyes when I answered and he tried to appear like he was watching the roads but he was not at all. I would look away just far enough so that our eyes would not meet yet I could still watch him in my periphery, every single time he looked back as soon as I looked away. In true fashion of the game I even admitted that I slept with Jake at college and how bad it was. I still felt shame wash over me as I thought of that night and how he blamed our terrible sexcapades on me. As much as I wanted to fight with him about it I just couldn't. I mean he was the experienced one and I was the virgin, why didn't he know what to do already? How was it my fault? Edward spoke up and reassured me that it was probably his fault and made a joke about the trustworthiness of college guys. It made us all laugh and turned the mood back to a light and fun time. I was thankful. I tried to give him a shy smile in the mirror but for once he didn't look back at me.

He did look back at me when we all admitted to the time we got drunk and made out together. In fact all three of them looked, well if you'd call it that. It was more like someone stuck a hot poker to their asses, shocked, astounded, dumbfounded, something more along those lines. The three of them looked to be more than a little turned on by that fact and Rose had to work hard to keep them engaged in conversation so that the idea would be dropped. I don't think she succeeded.

The good thing was that Edward's past wasn't filled with any deep dark secrets so it seemed like he wasn't a sick sex fiend that you always hear people say, 'he seemed so normal.' At least not that he was admitting. I do have to confess that I'd like to try out a few things that he has done, I will have to add them to my 'fuck yeah list.' That's the name of the list that Alice, Rose and I came up with for things that when you hear them you think, fuck yeah I wanna try that. So these few things belonged on there for more than one reason.

When we stopped for gas Emmett suggested a hotel and that we could split the cost six ways. We all agreed because really, who wants to sleep in the back seats of a Suburban? Luckily enough the next exit had a hotel, and it had one room available; a suite, so really it was two bedrooms and a pull out couch bed. We took it and the girls piled into the bigger bedroom, while Em and Edward took the smaller room. Jasper lost one of those manly contests of rock, paper, scissors so he got the couch. The guys took off for the pool while we shaved and changed. The whole time Alice droned on and on about how it would be great for us to hook up and have a fantastic summer.

"Alice, I don't want to hook up. We have to go back to college in such a short time and there is no way I can do a long distance thing with the course load that I have next year, no way. It's just nice knowing that we can have a good time and feel safe." I knew that the words sounded so puritanical and innocent as I said them but I really wasn't sure I could do it. Hook up and leave him, I mean. I already felt way too much for him and we had only been in the car for one day together, not even a full day.

After the sexy flirting and touching that went on at the pool, it was no surprise that Alice, Jasper, Em and Rosalie all left us to go back up to the room. I really wanted the chance to catch up with Edward so I went to sit beside him on the shallow end of the pool. Our feet dangled in the water and we talked. We shared and we confessed. I told him the whole story with Jake and he told me about Tanya. Sounds like it was definitely too soon for us to think about any future between us. Way too soon, that was for damn sure!

* * *

><p><strong>EN: So everyone says...how long will she hold out? It won't be long time but remember that this is only their 1st full day back together and they haven't seen each other in about two to three years and they weren't that close in high school. So...give them some time, but it will be soon I promise! Thanks for the great reviews! **

**Till next time...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well fancy meeting you all here again this week. Wow, we are getting to be like bff's or something, lol! This is another shortish chapter but before you ask...no there will not be another one tonight. Gesh, give you people an inch and you want 12 inches...oh wait, I think I drifted down the wrong path with that comment. Achem, okay well anyway here is a look at our boy Edward's mind again. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>The next day when we headed out from the motel the girls asked if it would be okay for them to take their turns to drive. We agreed. However had we known that it would mean that they got to choose the music we would have said not just no, but hell no!<p>

When it was Rosalie's turn we heard way more of strong women's music than any man should ever be subjected to. We are talking angry women, women that want to take their steel tipped stiletto and stab it through a man's dick. We all cringed when a new song came on. Emmett tried several times to convince her that we should see what the radio stations were playing but she insisted that we keep listening to her iPod. I slapped Emmett in the back of the head, I mean if he couldn't help us out from his position in shotgun, maybe it was time to release that seat to someone else.

Well we were happy when we stopped for lunch and Alice wanted to drive after that, little did we know that she would want to play bubble gum pop. Alice played Spice Girls, Britney, Madonna- I know she isn't bubble gum pop but her early stuff is a little feminine for me-Mandy Moore, even some Celine Dion. She confessed that she couldn't drive without some fun, light music going. I was about ready to stab an ice pick in my ears by the time Bella called her turn. I prayed that she had better taste than her roommates did.

We all switched seats, Bella in the driver's seat and me in shotgun. This was Emmett's idea, each girl had to have a guy to help them navigate or just in case of an emergency type stuff. I think he wanted to see Rose's legs as she drove, but whatever, it worked for me because I got to sit up there when Bella drove. She was so damn funny, she hopped in, put her seat belt on, moved her rear view and side mirrors, and then attached her iPod to the cord that would allow the music to be heard through the speakers in the car. When all of that was done, she threw her left leg up into her seat and rested her left arm on her bent knee. Something about that position made me think that Bella was bendy and well bendy led to other ideas that weren't safe so I pulled her iPod up and began to check out her songs. She had several playlists. I clicked on the Road Songs, for obvious reasons and she backed the Sub out of the spot. I cringed and waited but was surprised when some really good acoustic music began to play. This made Jasper and me perk up since that was the sort of thing that we played when we got the chance to play that is. It was with great pride that I realized that the acoustic stuff meant that Bella and I were compatible music wise anyway. The rest we had to work on.

"So, tell me more about Jake, why did you two break up?" Bella cringed and I felt bad for bringing it up. I knew from yesterday by the pool that he was an asshole that treated her terrible, I should have just left well enough alone. "Never mind, I'm sorry. You already said enough, I think I know." I patted her leg and marveled at the softness of her skin. It was like touching a baby. At that moment I just wanted to run my hand up and down the length of her thigh but I knew she wasn't ready and I didn't want to start some stuff in the car that we couldn't finish. So I withdrew and allowed her to speak.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: So? Can you see him falling? Is it cute or just sick? Let me know. I do want to say again to all my regular reviewers thanks so much, I get to know each of you through your reviews and it makes me giggle when I can predict how you will feel about each chapter. Keep up the good work girls, you inspire me to write better for you all!**

**TFA is hosting a contest and it is time for a public vote so head to the profile to find a link for that as well as a link to The Tomato Stand awards. I worked very hard on my nominations and want you all to be able to vote for your favs!**

**Till next time...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Short, sweet and to the point, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Edward and I got back up to the room we were both cold and shivering from the cooler night air on our wet bodies. I really wanted to wrap his arms around me to keep me warm but I restrained myself.<p>

We separated at the door and he went to his shower and I went to mine. I noticed Alice and Jasper making out on the couch. I mean we are in college so I had seen much, much worse done on a couch. They actually were keeping it pretty mild. Em and Rose on our bed, now that was another story. Emmett had Rosalie's top off and was motorboating her boobs while he ground his pelvis against what ever parts he could reach with it.

I grabbed some clothes, and my toiletries bag and beat feet it out of there. I waited outside of Edward's room until I heard the TV click on and then I knocked. He called for me to come in. I opened the door to him lying on the bed, one arm thrown up behind his head, the other holding the remote, his legs mimicked the pose but with the opposite sides. He wore a pair of basketball shorts and nothing else. At least it looked like nothing else since the shorts sat so low on his hips that I saw the infamous V and his happy trail. I snapped my eyes back up to his to keep from licking said happy trail, until we both were happy.

"Can I shower in here, Em and Rose are in my bedroom?" I sounded hesitant and scared. I guess if I admitted to myself my true feelings I was. I wanted to be thrown down on the bed and have Edward do things to me. The really dirty kind of things, the things you read about in those damn fanfiction stories that Rose and Alice got me into. There was this one story where he fucked her against the windows in his high rise office building now that is a fantasy that I'd like to play out.

Edward nodded so I stepped towards the bathroom, I could still see the steam from his shower and smell his body wash. I was in heaven. I stopped and turned to face him, "I might need a place to sleep too because it looked pretty hot and heavy in there. Both beds are occupied, so if you don't mind…" I trailed off and gestured to his bed. He looked down at the bed and then back up to me.

He just nodded but his smile looked genuine so I walked towards the bathroom and took really deep breaths just to breath him. Stupid I know but what else could I do?

* * *

><p><strong>No more till Monday, sorry:(<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:Okay so some sleeping in the bed action...hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Once Bella was done in the shower we decided to watch some movies. She chose one and I chose one. She chose Eat, Pray, Love; I was surprised that it wasn't half bad. It was about a girl that was seeking to find a meaning to her life. To find her happiness and I hoped that it was just a Julia Roberts obsession that caused Bella to choose that movie and not because she identified with it at all. I chose a horror film; I don't even remember the name of it. I chose it for the obvious reasons. I wanted her close to me. We turned all of the lights off and snuggled under the covers, each on our separate sides with lots and lots of room between us.<p>

Then when the first round of college cheerleaders were slaughtered in their hotel room, on a summer road trip no less, well Bella moved quite close to me then. In fact she lifted my arm and snuggled her face right into my chest. Her sweet breath caused the hairs on my chest to move back and forth with her exhale and inhale. She melted me. I was gone, done for, finite. I wanted to flip her over in her sweet, innocent pajama pants and tank top and just fucking pound into her hard.

I was stunned into silence at my own thoughts, never before had I imagined that scenario with a girl before. I mean yeah, I was a man but damn that was kinda rough and not like me at all. It disturbed me even further when I realized that I loved every single second of the thought. I wanted her in all ways, rough, sweet, slow, fast, frenzied, what the fuck ever, I wanted it with her.

When the movie was finished we stayed in our current positions but I clicked off the TV. In the darkness Bella scooted even closer to me. I shifted my leg closest to her so she wouldn't be smacked by the evidence of how much I wanted her. When her breathing evened out and her grip on my arm loosened I kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep as well.

The next morning I woke up when something pounced on the bed. It was much lighter than Emmett and I was happy about that. I was in no shape to fight him off this morning, not after sleeping wrapped around Bella all night. My dick was harder than steel and I would not be able to hide it in these shorts.

Alice spoke, way too loud for this hour, as she poked Bella and I on our shoulders. "Hey get up you two, we got to get on the road. Jasper checked the map and we got some traveling to do so we can get there before nightfall." I turned to look at her.

"Sure thing, Ali. Give us about ten minutes and we will be ready." I tightened my arms around Bella to gently pull her closer to me. It backfired because she wiggled her ass right against my erection and froze when she realized what she was pushing against.

"Damn, Eddie, that's all it takes you is ten minutes? Well, I thought our dear sweet Bella had a chance at some good sex with you but I guess not. Sorry, Bells." She scampered out of the room as she spoke. Not that I'd chase her but still a good thing she did, I could throw a mean pillow at her ass.

Bella snickered as she wiggled against me again. I grabbed her hips and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Don't you dare do that again, because I can guarantee it will last much, much longer than ten minutes; then we would have to deal with the rest of them being pissed that our schedule is off and we'd have to hear them bitch at us all damn day." I slowly tilted my hips and rubbed my erection up and down the crack of her ass. Bella whimpered as I pulled away. I leaned back and kissed her temple. "Come on, Sleeping Beauty, let's get a move on, shall we?" I didn't even try to hide what she did to me. It was out there on full display for her. I mean it was her fault after all.

* * *

><p><strong>EN:Lots of contests to vote for Born this way contest, TFA's Summer Fantasy contest, and 80's Power Ballad contest. Then we have awards, The Tomato Stand awards as well as the Emerging Swan awards. So pm me if you need links to any of these and I will happily provide them. Otherwise I got some good fics on my fav's list, all of those have been read by me so feel free to trust that I love any of them! **

**Till next time...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:I feel like I keep saying the same things here so I won't say them anymore, how's that? Take a look at the profile to find all the links and all! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Edward and I decided to watch movies after my shower I was so glad that he picked a horror flick. I pretended to be scared during the movie and I had to work hard to hold in the laugh when the college cheerleaders got killed in an old hotel while on a summer road trip. I wondered if he was trying to send me a message or not. Several times I looked up at him and he seemed to be watching the movie, so I couldn't be sure. I do know that he never failed to tighten his arms when I snuggled in further against him.<p>

I would never tell a soul but I felt him kiss my temple when we were falling asleep. It was sweet and scary as hell all at the same time. I knew that Edward flirted with the girls relentlessly when we were in school and I couldn't take being another one of those girls. I just couldn't. Not after what Jake had done to my ego. I laid awake long after his breaths evened out and his soft snores filled the room. I prayed for an answer to this.

For once in my life I wanted to just let go and have some fun, say fuck it all. Live a little but my heart was too scared to let go and do it. Honestly there was no rush, we still had plenty of time left, I could just wait to see how things progressed and then reevaluate. Yeah, that's what I'd do.

At some point in the night we had both turned on our sides. Edward still had me tucked into him I was just tucked into his hard chest and even harder cock now. I pretended to be asleep as I wiggled my ass against it. Oh my gosh, that boy was gonna be the death of me. He felt so large against me. I mean I know that Jake was small, no matter how much he tried to convince me that by today's standards he was larger than average. What the fuck is the difference in today's standards and yesterday's standards? I mean small is small, right?

Anyway, Edward's size just made me want to know how it felt, moving all around me and in me. How it would feel to enact some of those things that we shared with each other in our game of twenty questions. I wanted to be on top and to have sex on a beach, plus I wanted to have a guy go down on me. I gave Jake plenty of blowjobs but he always came up with a reason for not reciprocating on me. I wanted to know about the quivering pussy that Rose and Ali tell me about. I wanted to know if it really was tighter after your first orgasm. I wanted to know all of those things and Edward was making it hard to keep that firm resolve to not give in in place.

After getting a pretty restless sleep, Edward managed to run Alice off so we could both get up and get dressed. He rolled out of bed after teasing me a bit with his full erection on display as he dug around in his suitcase for clothes. I pretended to not see it. He smirked, so I think he knew I was pretending.

Fifteen minutes later we met everyone else at the door of the room and we all walked out together. Naturally dividing into boys and girls groups. Rose just winked at me; Alice put her hand on her hip and made a face at me. "You, young lady, are late."

"You, short lady, are annoying. I was warm and happy, why did you have to ruin it?" Rose high fived me for that comment. Alice even looked a little pleased with it.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: So there you are a little insight to Bella's hesitations and fears, think Edward can break through them? Tune in to find out! I got a question for you all to answer for me as well, if you don't mind...What do you call your Lady Parts? You got a funny name and a story to go with the name? Come on and share it with me! I need to know for research purposes!**

**Till next time...**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So some slight drama in this chapter, I mean you had to expect some right? Well no real worries, I mean on the angst scale it is like a 0.5, on a scale of one to ten. Thanks to all that read, review and rec this story. I think I am all caught up on my reviews so if I missed you I am so sorry! On to what Edward has to say...**

* * *

><p>After a full day of driving and some arguing about what our first activity should be after arriving in Malibu, we finally stopped and made our way to the beach; I mean it was one of the top spots in California to surf, so it seemed natural to stop there and make it a home base. We could travel to the other spots we wanted to surf from there. It also seemed like it would work out for the girls to stay in Malibu as well. As it turns out Jasper and Emmett were currently in negotiations with Alice and Rosalie to stay with us, in whatever we rented for the summer. That was fine with me.<p>

When we stopped at the beach, it took all of my restraint to not peek when Rose and Alice held a large beach towel up over the back of the Sub so Bella could slip on her swimsuit. Her long legs alone showing out the bottom of said towel made me want to go over and yank that sucker down and mount her.

I was a good boy, though. I changed, grabbed my board and made my way down to the water. There were several large groups of people there still surfing. We had several more hours of sunlight left so no worries about time.

The girls settled in on their towels and Bella pulled out a book I think. At this distance it was hard to tell. Her body looked so lean and sexy against the dark blue of her towel. As I discovered last night, her skin was soft and warm; her hair smelled like jasmine and fresh cotton sheets, her stomach had a small amount of fine downy hair that made me want to rub my nose across it. Everything about Bella made me want to run my nose across her.

I paddled the board back out and concentrated on the waves. The last thing I needed in a wet suit was a woody and thinking of Bella would definitely give me that. I saw the perfect beginnings of a wave so I turned back towards the shore and got in position to ride it. I was too busy concentrating on the wave to actually look at Bella to see if she were looking at me but I could feel her watching me. I could feel her eyes as they roamed my body, through my wet suit and across all of the distance that separated us. I could feel her. I think I'm in fucking trouble.

It was finally too much to take and I swam in to be with her on the beach. I tucked my board under my arm and sprinted to her, I stabbed it in the sand so it would stand safely and turned to join her. She concentrated on what I now knew to be her Kindle and only briefly did I see her eyes move. I knew she was working with everything she had to not look at me so I forced her hand; I shook the cold wet ocean water all over her. It didn't work; she merely brushed it off and continued to read.

Actually, she brushed me off all night long in one way or another. She didn't speak a word to me and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get her too. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie carried on all around us but I sank lower and lower into a depression. If only she would tell me what I did and I would fix it, but I can't fix it if I don't know about it. So I watched her and waited, she had to get tired of it sooner or later. I fell asleep waiting on her to get tired of waiting. I hoped she would come to bed with me like she did the night before but no such luck. I woke up later that night and noticed she was not in the bed with me, so I went looking for her.

Apparently she did get tired but not of the waiting, she just got physically tired, so tired that she went to sleep in the chair by the patio doors in our hotel suite, with her Kindle in her hand. That had to be some kind of a good book for her to spend all damn day reading that thing. Seriously, we are talking non-stop, religiously reading it.

When I found her there I took a glass and poured some of the whiskey that Jasper brought with him and sat in front of her. I sipped the whiskey and watched her. Her sweet face was so tender and angelic in her sleep. I wanted to pull her in my lap and kiss her pouty lips until she was lightheaded. She must have read my mind because she stirred and sat up to find me watching her sleep. Great that doesn't look stalkerish at all now does it?

* * *

><p><strong>EN: So many good drabbles out now...From my Window and Self Storage by kitkat681, Choice and Love & Anger by theonlykyla, Solstice and Edward in the Afternoon by cosmogirl7481, First of the Month by iambeagle and All Nighters by CaraNo. I'm sure I left out a few but damn these should keep you busy for today anyway, lol, especially at the rate they update! **

**Till next time...**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is a short one but at least it will give you all the insight that I promised in my replies to your reviews...bet those of you who aren't reviewing didn't know that I gave out hints in those things did you? So maybe I'll see a few more reviews then, right? I'm keeping my fingers crossed...**

* * *

><p>So far this trip had cost each of us about a hundred bucks, not counting our food; so much cheaper than if we'd taken this trip by ourselves in my old truck. That thing got about five miles to the gallon so the gas alone would have killed us. Plus we had great company as well.<p>

I called Charlie and let him know about our hotel room for last night. Not the sleeping arrangements, we made it sound like the three of us slept in one bed and the guys stuck to their original plan of two in the room and one on the pull out. Charlie would drive out right now if he thought otherwise. We hung up with him and made the last few hours of our drive in great time. Before we knew it we were pulling into Los Angeles County. The boys wanted to head straight to Malibu beach. Because according to Jasper it was the best surfing in the state. We all finally conceded and we drove there and changed in the back of the Sub with a large towel held up to keep us from showing our goodies to the world.

The guys untied their boards and we all made our way down to the beach. I took my Kindle and my towel. We sat on our asses and watched as our boys ran off to go and surf. They were good, like really good. We realized this as all the beach bunnies came to sit directly in front of us to watch them make their way out and ride back into the shore. Rose was close to stabbing one girl as she chattered on and on about what she would do to Emmett when she got him out of his wet suit. Alice just pretended that they didn't exist while chanting, _'he's going to marry me, he's going to marry me_.'

I just sat back and shrunk into my towel. How could Edward really want to be with me when there were all of these beautiful girls here that were willing to give him what he wanted right now? I didn't watch him any further after that. I didn't watch when he ran onto the shore and stabbed his board upright in the sand, I pretended not to notice as he shook his wet suit and shaggy hair all over me. I pretended not to notice him as we stopped to eat or when we finally found a hotel to stay in. In fact I pretended so much that I fell asleep in the chair by the French doors while I pretended to read. I woke up to see Edward sitting in the chair across from me with a glass of whiskey in his hand, while he pretended that he didn't know I was awake.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Told ya it was a short one and I might be persuaded to put up another one for you all on Monday since this is still technically still Sunday for me, lol! Keep your fingers crossed that I get some time to do some more writing for this story and a few others I got hanging open out there. I also have something new and completed for you all within the next few days. Keep your eyes peeled for that! Thanks to anyone who has laid eyes on this, you all mean a ton to me!**

**Till next time...**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry ladies and gents, yesterday was crazy busy and I just didn't have time. I hope you forgive me! On with the show...**

* * *

><p>Bella and I sat in silence, both content to be there with each other in the dark with only the lights from the French Doors to light our faces for each other.<p>

Her hair was so pretty all tangled around her face after her nap. Her lips were slightly swollen and so kissable. I wanted to apologize and pull her into my lap to snuggle with her. I had no way to explain how important she had become to me in the few short days we were together. I had never felt this comfortable with anyone, much less a girl. I found myself wanting to tell her things, to talk about the music, books and movies that interested me. I wanted to share my deep dark secrets with her, to open up and let her in completely.

I had to know what I had done to make her so angry with me to the point where she shut me out. The quiet evening was almost more than my nerves could take. Yet at the same time I was too afraid to break the almost peaceful bubble that we had going. She stared out at the lights of the city and I stared at her.

"We have a house that Jasper and Emmett called about today. We have to go and look at it tomorrow." I offered to the silent room. She didn't turn to acknowledge me but her eyes stopped scanning for a second or so, so I know she heard me. "Emmett and Jasper have asked Alice and Rosalie to stay with us this summer." I left that hanging in the air to see if she would have any response to that offer.

Several sips and quite a few minutes later I sat the glass down on the floor beside the chair I sat in and moved towards Bella. "I want you to stay with us as well. With me, I want us to spend the summer together, please." Her hand covered mine where it rested on her thigh. "Please tell me what I've done so I can fix it. I can't go any longer without hearing your voice, please." I begged as I saw no other option.

She turned and looked me full in the face. I saw the tracks of old tears and the glistening of fresh ones in the corners of her eyes. "There are so many others out there for you." She said simply. I was stunned to say the least. I guess she really hadn't changed that much after all.

"I don't want anyone else. I want you. You make me happy, you get me, you listen to the same things I do, you watch the same movies I do, you." I began to rub small circles on her thigh against her bare skin.

She said the one word that broke my heart, because it showed me how little she thought of herself. "Why?"

"Because you're perfect for me, because of all of the reasons I just listed. Because of the way you take care of those around you, the way you laugh at everyone's jokes even if they aren't funny, because you feel things so deep in your heart and you love life around you. So many big and small reasons that I can't even think of right now."

A small tear escaped her eye and I was sure that I said the wrong thing, that I had pushed her away. But it all changed when she smiled, touched my face and said, "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Come on you can't tell me that you've never been with a guy that you thought there was no way he was really interested in you? If you haven't then you made it through life and dodged a big bullet! Now that they've had their little talk maybe things will get better! Now...another homework assignment for you, I've got a way for all your lady part names and I think it's only fair for the guys to have a say in this...so send me your guy part names now. I mean not the normal dong, dick, penis, and so on let's get creative. Again, for research, lol! Thanks for the reading, reviewing and so on! See ya Friday, oh wait that's tommorrow! **

**Till next time...**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: It's a short chapter but you will have to wait till Monday for another update, sorry! In the mean time if you need new reading material please head over to my profile and look at my fav's list. I have read everyone on there and love them all. I would recommend any of them. Have a happy weekend to you all! Just in case anyone forgot...this is a Bella chapter!**

* * *

><p>I had no way to tell Edward how his sweet words affected me. How he touched my heart. I told him that I would stay with him while we were in Malibu. I really had no choice in the matter, Rose and Alice had already decided that they wanted to stay with the guys, and it really did make sense for all of us to split the costs. That way we all walked away at the end of the summer with a bigger cut to use at school when it was time to go back to Dartmouth.<p>

That thought hurt my heart. I wasn't sure I was making the right decision because he went to school in Seattle and I was at Dartmouth. Not exactly a short trip to see each other and to be honest, I didn't know if he planned to extend this romance past this summer. Lord, knows I wanted it to be longer but I guess I would take what I could get at this point because I was done for. Edward had my heart hook line and sinker. I belonged to him.

His sweet face inched towards mine as he knelt on the floor in front of me. He stopped just before he touched my lips, I wanted to push forward and meet his but I held back. This was his show.

"Come to bed with me, let me hold you?" His soft words almost made me cry again. I could hear the agony in his voice and the hopefulness in his words.

I just nodded.

He pulled the blanket off of me and laid it aside on the chair. He took my hand and helped me up; he even caught my Kindle when it fell from my lap as I stood.

I took his hand as he led us into the bedroom and closed the door behind us. Tomorrow I would worry about going back to school, how to live without Edward and all the other stuff. Tonight I would just be with him and enjoy whatever part of himself he decided to give me.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Evil huh? I hate it when other author's do this to me and I swear it was not intentional...okay maybe just a little. Monday people, on Monday! **

**Till next time...**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:I am a terrible terrible person but I got so busy with work and traveling that I didn't get a chapter posted on Monday...so I will post two chapters today. Lots of love and thanks to all of you reading, reviewing and helping with this story. Glad you like it!**

* * *

><p>I took Bella's hand and led her into our room. I won't lie the thought of sharing a bed with her was great but quite honestly I really didn't know how much longer I could share a bed with her and not pounce on her.<p>

I had to keep reminding myself that we had only been on this road trip together for two and a half days, so I had to be patient. Besides I would never want to rush Bella; I really didn't know what that said about my feelings for her, but I would wait for her as long as I needed to. I might need some extra-long showers in the meantime but I would definitely wait for her.

When we stepped into our shared bedroom, I dropped her hand and moved to get my gym shorts out of my bag to sleep in. I planned on moving into the bathroom to change, at least that is what we had done all along up till this point. So imagine my surprise when I turned to see Bella taking her clothes off in front of me and pulling on a pair of skimpy shorts and a tank top to sleep in. Up till now we had slept in clothes that covered most of our bodies, this was the most amount of skin she had shown aside from the bathing suit that she wore at the beach.

I was stunned but I pulled my pants off and slid my shorts up over my boxer briefs. I made quick work of it to not embarrass her. When I turned back to Bella she was in bed with the covers pulled up to her chest. Her delicious breasts called to me from beneath her tank top. Did I mention how little it covered?

I slid in beside her and she pulled me closer to her. Our bare skin touched one another and caused tingles to run up and down my spine. I looked down at her and noticed that she seemed as affected as I was. I was glad to see that, I didn't want to be the only one in this whatever it was that we had going.

Bella slid her hand behind my head and pulled my face to hers. Her sweet lips gently placed a kiss against mine and I couldn't help but moan. I know it was very girlie of me but damn she tasted so sweet. Even a closed mouth kiss was perfection when it came from Bella.

I brushed my tongue across her lips and Bella sucked it into her mouth. I will be honest I almost blew my load right then. My hand found its way to up to cup her face and hold her to me. I wanted to devour her right there; it was a real struggle to go slow. Bella, thankfully, seemed to have the same struggle. She sat up and sat across my lap without breaking the kiss. Her body weight settled against me and I wanted to push up into her but thankfully those small shorts were in the way so that didn't happen.

My hands did find purchase on her hips and I rubbed small circles into her hipbones. I touched the soft downy hair and begged that soon she would let me see her totally naked, stretched out under me. I could only imagine the places I would touch and kiss, suck and lick, pleasure and tease. God, I wanted her so bad.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:Okay...here's Bella's pov on things...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Edward led me into our bedroom and I held his hand. When he let go and grabbed some gym shorts to change into, I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top to put on myself. Normally we both wore plenty of clothes to bed but tonight felt different. Tonight felt like a turning point in our relationship. I guess that was the right word to describe what we had; I mean he said he wanted me right?<p>

I pulled my shirt over my head and pulled the tank top on. I hadn't worn a bra after changing out of my swimsuit earlier today so I didn't need to worry about that article of clothing. I made quick work of pulling my shorts down and slipping my other ones on. They were white and tiny. I can't lie, I chose them on purpose. I wanted Edward to see me as a woman, not a kid he went to school with. I hoped that these shorts would help boost my confidence and I would be able to make him see me that way.

I climbed into bed and waited for him.

Time seemed to most at warp speed and in slow motion all at the same time because the next thing I know I'm pulling Edward's face down to mine and kissing him. Well there goes the confidence thing, put a big fat check mark next to that item on the list. Alice and Rosalie would be so proud of me.

Oh my God, Edward can kiss. The way his tongue moved against mine and his hands fisted different parts of my body; wow! His hands felt so warm against my skin and his fingertips were sort of rough when they touch me. It made me tingle and my skin erupt into chill bumps. I imagined how good his fingers would feel running down the inside of my thighs and touching the sensitive skin of my Lucy. I can't believe that I still use my elementary school name for it. My Mom would laugh if she knew how that title stuck with me. Why am I thinking of my mom at a time like this?

I throw my leg over his legs to sit on his lap. Well, hello there. I am more than greeted by his…Lucy? I don't know what the hell he calls it. I guess I'll have to ask. I mean I have felt it before, we have been sleeping in the same bed for a few nights but it feels so different this time. This time it feels so intimate and warm, so caring and yet dirty all at the same time. Edward feels caring yet so dirty all at the same time. I love how he feels.

His thumbs rub across the soft skin on my stomach, right above my shorts. Part of me wants him to plunge his hands inside of them and really touch me but the other part is so happy with the making out stage. The thrill of feeling his hands on me, the excitement when he touches a new body part he has yet to touch before, the yumminess of his kisses when he sucks on my tongue. Everything about this is perfect. Oh if we had only done this together when we were in high school. It might have happened in the back seat of his Volvo he drove at the time but for Edward I would tolerate that even.

"You are so beautiful Bella." His words are punctuated by deep pants, as he struggles for breath. We both struggle for breath. "I can't tell you how much I want you." He kisses me again before I can respond to his words, the very words that cause a rush of moisture to soak my panties and my shorts. I worry that he can feel the wetness and if he'd be grossed out by it. His next words tell me, no he would not be bothered by it. "I want to taste you, kiss you all over and feel your body respond to me. I can't wait to watch you fall apart with me. When you're ready sweet girl, when you're ready." He moves his mouth back to my mouth and kisses the shit out of me. He sucks on my lips, gives me sloppy kisses that leave evidence all over both of us, he holds my face with our foreheads touching and watches me as he rubs against my body. He watches what he does to me and how I react. I know without a doubt that Edward Cullen will be the best lover I have ever had. I can tell. Oh God, how I wish I was ready tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Okay so this is why I originally asked for the girl part names but they were so great that I decided to leave my name here and just use the ones you all sent me later in an even better way...leave me some love!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Some interaction with the rest of the group, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Bella and I lay wrapped up in the sheet and nothing else. Somehow or another we slowly undressed each other and simply pressed our bodies against each other. No sex, no touching, just her and I enjoying the feeling of being held by another person. She was as beautiful as I imagined she would be. Her body was pale, soft and warm, oh so warm.<p>

She currently laid with her head on my shoulder and her arm wrapped around my waist. Her breasts were pressed against my side. I couldn't help but feel scared about how right this felt, so right that it felt wrong. Like we, meaning Bella and I, have reached that point in the movie where everyone in the theater has figured out who the killer is but the main character. That's me, the main character and I'm blissfully unaware of what is going on. I don't see the truth that will smack me upside the head. I decide that today Bella and I will talk about things. Not like a her and I and this relationship things but our pasts, her hang ups, my hang ups, all the shit that we need out of the way so that we can be happy. We need to do this, so that neither of us is blindsided by the killer that we didn't know or recognize.

Before I can suggest that idea, Emmett busts into our room and immediately begins to cover his eyes and shout at the top of his fucking lungs. "What the fuck dude?" He turns his back to the bed and rushes back towards the bedroom door. "We agreed if you are humping the hiney then you need to put a sock, coat hanger or some shit on the door knob as a warning." Bella sat upright at his loud ass voice and didn't even realize that the sheet was now pooled around her waist. It was no big deal because Emmett had his back turned but his loud voice called every other member of our group to crowd around the doorway, so they saw what Bella had on display. "Fuck, Ed, I don't want to see your big old dick out in the open any longer, man damn!"

Alice and Rosalie were trying to push their way past Emmett and Jasper to see my big old dick, but the door was sufficiently blocked. I did notice that Jasper's gaze was focused on Bella and not me at all. I reached for the sheet and held it up over Bella's perfect breasts. She realized what was happening and gave Jasper a dirty look. Alice slapped his arm and pulled him out of the doorway. I heard them going back to the bedroom they shared. 'What they were out there, you can't blame me for looking, I'm a dude, darlin', I will always look.' I heard a slap and then all conversation stopped.

Emmett and Rosalie still stood in the doorway. I realized that his loud mouth started all of this and he was completely responsible for Bella's rosy blush she now wore. "Emmett, what the fuck were you doing barging into their room? You don't want to see shit, then stay the fuck out, okay?" Rose smacked him in the back of the head and they both left the doorway as well, not before Rose took a quick look back to see if the previously mentioned big dick was back on display. It was not. I turned to Bella and began to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, I don't know what the hell came over him." She amazed me and burst into full on belly laughs. The kind that made your tears stream out of your eyes and you hold your stomach to keep it from hurting.

* * *

><p><strong>EN:Some naked times in the bed, sigh...I remember when those happened and it wasn't interrupted by kids knocking on the door, yelling, 'Mommy, why is your door locked?' Such is life, leave me some love!**

**Till next time...**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:I didn't get to answer any reviews from last week because I was at the cabin with no internet. I will get to those today, so don't hate on me okay? Here are a few details about where they will be living and all that sort of thing that you don't want to read about right now, I know that. You want the sex, well it is coming, trust me! Enjoy this in the mean time...**

* * *

><p>It felt so good to laugh with Edward about Emmett walking in on us. I mean what else could I do, cry about it? Well the old Bella might have but the new improved Bella just wanted to have a good time. Wait…maybe I should have said… girls just wanna have fu-un, oh yeah, girls just wanna have fun.<p>

Great now that will be stuck in my head.

Once we were all dressed and ready to go, we loaded up into the Sub and took off to look this place that Emmett and Jasper found for the summer. I have to admit I was pretty scared of what it would be like, I mean come on would you ever put those two in charge of finding the place that you were going to stay? Yeah, exactly what I thought.

I was wrong. I am woman enough to admit that they found a great place and we agreed to take it. The little old man that rented it to us didn't care that there were going to be three extra bodies around. He just wanted a deposit and first month's rent. Edward talked him into throwing in the utilities and cable and we were set. We each handed over our share of the money that was owed and we now had a house for the summer. It was about six blocks from the beach and it had an amazing back yard. Well it wasn't really a back yard, it was a porch with a small amount of dirt that surrounded it but we could cook out on it.

We rushed back to the hotel to get our stuff, check out and make a grocery run. Well, beer-run but same thing, right? The guys went into the liquor store while Alice, Rose and I went into Wal-Mart (Is there a Wal-Mart in Malibu?) to grab a few essentials. It was easy to live in the moment, to be free and not have any responsibilities. It's funny how a new state and some sunshine will do that to you.

It didn't hurt that I woke up naked, next to an incredibly hot man who seemed to be into me as well.

We made it back to the house with all of our loot and began to make ourselves at home. The previous tenants left some furniture, a few folding chairs and a dirty couch. They must have taken their sleep very seriously because the beds we found in each bedroom were very nice. Like almost new nice, go figure. Alice, Rose and I made a list of things we would need to go back to Wal-Mart (There is one, three in fact) for tomorrow, first on that list was mattress covers. We added paper plates, plastic silverware, a shower curtain, some blankets and a few other small items. The guys added a grill, charcoal and a TV. We figured since Edward worked out a deal for the cable and we were now sharing the expenses six ways instead of three, we could splurge for a smallish TV. I'm not sure that our idea of smallish and Emmett's idea were the same but we would work all that out.

We hit Goodwill and found some other furniture, including a Wii with a few games. Emmett insisted we have this, obviously.

The house had five bedrooms so we had enough room to split back up again, if we wanted. Funny thing, no one wanted to. It wasn't even discussed. Each couple chose their bedroom and went off to make it comfortable. At the end of the evening we all met at the grill for a few hot dogs and beers. As we sat on the porch looking out over our piece of dirt, it amazed me how a few simple changes can make all the difference.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: So how was that? Not sex but they are still in the same room so it looks like sex could be coming for them...don't you think?**

**Till next time...**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I am fail, so fail! Better late than never, right?**

* * *

><p>After our tasty dinner of beer and hot dogs we decided to wander down to the beach and see what we were close to. Each couple walked just far enough away from the other to give us all space but close enough that we looked like we were a group of people together.<p>

After we arrived at the beach we walked until we found a good place to sit down. Jasper and I brought our guitars. Naturally we sat and played a few songs, eventually we all began to sing along. Before long we had a group that joined us and the guitars got passed around as different ones took turns playing. The whole scene reminded me of the movie Point Break with Keanu Reaves. The beach and the surf just bonded us and we belonged because we liked the same things.

After a while Bella moved back around the circle to sit beside me, practically on me in fact. I gave her the questioning eyebrow. Not that I minded but I just wanted to know what was up. She leaned in like we were whispering to each other and said, "That tall guy keeps asking me how long I'm here for and where I'm from." I chuckled.

"So you want me to be the stand in boyfriend for you?" I faked shock and anger. When I really wanted to be just that, her boyfriend.

"I don't know about boyfriend but the stand in something. I mean we are sort of a couple, right?" She seemed suddenly unsure of herself.

My thumb involuntarily pulled her lip out from in between her teeth while I gently tugged her into my lap before I responded. "Do you lay in bed naked with many guys that you aren't involved with?" I whispered it across her mouth right before I kissed her. It was a full on the mouth, wet kiss where I held the back of her neck and ghosted my thumbs across her cheeks. I kissed her like she had never been kissed before. I made sure 'tall dude' saw me kiss her, in fact I made eye contact with him as I leaned back in to kiss her again. My eyes said, stay the fuck away from my girl or I will cut your nuts off and feed them to you. I hoped he could read the words my eyes were speaking, because I really didn't want to have to go to jail because he was unfamiliar with the language.

That night in our bed, Bella and I lay naked under the sheet. We kissed a lot and we talked just as much. She told me about her dreams to write a novel and I told hers about my dreams to design houses. We talked about school and our lives since we saw each other last. We talked about our lives then even. How her perception and mine were so different, and how both of our perceptions were wrong about the other. We just talked.

While I wanted Bella under me, yelling my name, I found that I wanted this as much if not more than the first option. At least I think I do, wait…yeah I do, definitely do.

* * *

><p><strong>EN:So is that close enough to keep you happy for another day or so? Let me know!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks to theonlykyla, I realized that I didn't update on Wednesday either, so you get two tonight! Show her some love people! Here is what is on Bella's mind...**

* * *

><p>The next day I called Charlie and gave him our address. Not sure why he needed it but you know the cop in him never rests, so I gave it up without a fight. He at least deserve that much, I mean he did let us go with the boys so I guess this was his reward. Believe it or not he was happy that we ended up renting the house with the boys. He didn't want us alone in a strange town, especially one like Malibu. Not sure exactly what he thinks happens here but it whatever it was worried him, that much was clear.<p>

Rose called her uncle at the same time. She told him that we were here and settled in. He gave her the info on our first job. We would be doing some photo shoots on the beach, for some bikini company. Rose and Alice squealed like a stuck pig when he shared the name but it was foreign to me. Personally I didn't care, I just wanted the paycheck and would do almost whatever I needed to get it.

The next morning we left the boys sleeping in their beds as we made off in the Sub towards our jobs. It felt so good to say that, our jobs. The boys would spend the day surfing and hanging out while we would spend the day working. Each shoot was for a different company so our pay would be sent to Rose's uncle Aro and he would make us out a check at the end of the week, minus his commission of course. I didn't care about that either, I just loved life right now.

That was until the handler for the three of us came over and took us to this fully enclosed tent. It seemed strange because none of the other tents were fully enclosed. I understood why when we got inside. It was the waxing tent. We were each waxed from head to toe and then sent out to stand for hours in the hot sun in our bathing suits. This sounds easy enough, right? Well, you're wrong, it's not. My Lucy hurts and burns, my shoulders are getting sunburnt and I am about to pass out from hunger.

At the end of our day, we all felt like we had earned every single bit of the money we would get paid. Every damn dime.

Good news was that we had the next three days off, Aro handed us the address to show up at on Friday. We would be doing clothes this time for a catalog, so it would be inside work. Thank heavens for that. Besides Aro would be there with our paychecks on Friday as well, so all in all it was a good day.

After our showers and changing into some normal clothes we made our way down towards the beach. We stopped at the burger joint and grabbed us all some food and walked the few blocks to join the guys as per their note stuck to the front door. It read simply, _Still surfing, come find us_!

We all ate our make shift dinner and began to form the circle as we did last night, sure enough the same group joined us. This time 'tall dude' brought his own girl. Edward saluted him with his beer and he saluted back, guys were so weird.

Before long the group became a bunch of couples off in their own little world. Edward stood up and tugged at my hand. He was still in his wet suit. He tossed his head in the direction of our new home and I nodded. He held his surf board under one arm and me under the other.

I was like a pre-teen at her first boy girl party, I couldn't wait to get back home and make out with Edward some more. Maybe tonight he would touch me, actually touch me, like touch Lucy and all. God, I hope so.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: I know what you all are going to say but let me hear it anyway, just in case I'm wrong...**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: A few things I keep forgetting to mention, I have polyvore links on my profile. I do a set for most chapters, it's just a little insight to what I think they are wearing, driving, carrying, living in, and so on. I don't know if you like them or not but I love doing them so they are there if you'd like. Second of all, I have finally updated Love the Way You Lie, so if you are reading that and don't have me on alert then it has posted. I am also part of the Twilight Fanfic Advocacy group over on facebook. We are doing a 31 Days of Halloween, each day we bring you a new one shot based on a different picture. So far we are on Day 4. (I wrote Day 1, so if you'd like to read them then take a look over on my favorite stories and you will find them there, under the name of Twilight Fanfic Advocacy) I think that is all for now, see ya at the bottom...**

* * *

><p>I walked Bella back to the house. So far I had held her, kissed her, and slept naked in bed beside her. I needed more from her or else my balls were going to detach themselves, and run away screaming from my body. They had revolted several times already so I had better not push my luck. I would take things slow but tonight I wanted more with her. Whatever she would allow me to have, I would take it.<p>

When we reached the house I stored my board in the unused dining room along with all the others and pulled Bella's hand to take her upstairs with me. I tugged her into our room and closed and locked the door. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing in protest so I left it as it is. I removed my wet suit and draped it across the window sill to dry out before I needed it again. That left me in the shorts I wear under my wet suit. They are more like bicycle shorts, tight black lycra that doesn't bunch up like the board shorts do but still keeps the wet suit from rubbing my junk and giving me a rash. Learned that lesson the hard way.

Bella's eyes took in my body in nothing but those tight shorts; they showed her just how ready I was to be with her. Her eyes drifted from my waist up to my eyes. "I thought you went commando under those things," she waved towards my suit, "I just assumed." I chuckled it never failed to excite me when she got flustered and blushed.

"Well the suit rubs and the combo of the sand and water will make a rash in certain areas so I wear these to protect the parts I don't want hurt." I pulled her to me and pressed her warm body against mine. "Looks like you have too much on…" I let the comment drift away as I pushed the tiny strap of her sundress off of her shoulder. She removed the other one and pushed it down her body. As she stood before me in just her panties, I had to suppress a moan. They were the lace kind that showed off the beautiful swell of her ass cheeks. They were my undoing. "Bella," I groaned. She stepped back into my arms and kissed me gently. When I needed air I pulled away slightly. "I need a shower," I said as I turned to walk away from her because she didn't look like she was ready for the next step yet.

Her hand caught my wrist right before I stepped into the bathroom. When I turned to look at her she was completely naked and biting her lip again. "Can I join you?" I just nodded because words just wouldn't work in that situation. We stepped into the warm shower and stood to watch the water cascade down our bodies. My lips found Bella's shoulder and began to kiss any available spot they could reach. When they ran out of spots I moved my body to give them a new area to cover until I found myself on my knees before her. Without a sound I pushed her legs farther apart and my mouth attached to her…core, pussy, I didn't know what to call it. I mean core sounds very Harlequin Romance but pussy just seems so crude, like I'm hooking up with her for a booty call. So…I'm at a lost. My mind caught up with my body when Bella moaned and attached her hand to my hair. I wondered all at once why the hell I'm was spending my energy worry about what to call her parts when my face was buried in them and I could enjoy that instead.

I pushed her outer lips open and sucked her clit into my mouth. I flicked it with my tongue and felt her pulse under my ministrations. I hoped that this meant she was close; I couldn't wait to see her face flushed and glowing after her release. I added two fingers and increased my pressure to enhance her pleasure. "My God, Bella, you are so beautiful." Her hand tightened on my hair as her legs began to quiver. She lifted her right leg and slipped it over my shoulder, it gave me more room to get further in her. "Come on, baby, does that feel good? I can feel you shaking, baby, you are so close." Her head thrashed back and forth, her eyes shut tightly, while her lips dropped open as she panted for air. She was exquisite and I wanted to see her like this as often as I could.

Her body tensed several times but she never allowed herself to fall over that edge that usually followed. I could see her furrowed eyebrows and knew she was over thinking this. "Baby, don't think, just feel. Feel what your body needs, let go and let it happen. Trust me to take care of you, let me give this to you." I sucked her clit back into my mouth and curled my fingers slightly. Her body tensed again but this one was different, this one was the coil that her body makes before it snaps and releases. I moaned around her body as I realized that my words worked together with my actions to send her over the edge.

Bella moaned and whimpered very quietly as she gave into her release. I wanted to hear her shout and moan and carry on to let everyone know that she was mine and I did this to her. But I knew at the same time that wasn't Bella's style at all. So I was happy with just watching her fall apart and then make her descent back to earth in the aftermath. I slowed my actions but continued to work her body. I was hoping that she would want more from me, the wicked gleam in her eyes once she finally opened them told me that my hope was probably about to be granted.

I shut off the water and grabbed at towel to dry us both off. I didn't do a very thorough job but it was because I didn't care, I was only focused on getting Bella back in our bed so I could make love to her.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: So how was that? Is that good enough? Let me know what you thought about it, please :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: A huge thanks to Eternally Addicted for stepping in for my dear sweet Jen while she deals with her real life stuff! Jen~I love you girl and pray for your strength to pull you and your family through this! Now this chapter picks up where the other one leaves off, I think based on the reviews that you all wanted that...right?**

* * *

><p>Edward tugged my hand and pulled me directly to the bed. I went willingly, nothing in me wanted to fight against the pull or him. In fact every single nerve ending I had was on fire for him. He had touched me in the shower and set my body on fire. He breathed life into me and now I never wanted anything else but him. Again I worried that time would eventually tear us apart, but I couldn't worry about that now. Now, I had Edward in my arms and his lips kissed my body. Now, I had him and so I would occupy myself with that thought.<p>

"Bella, I have wanted this for so long. Since I spoke to you on the phone. I could feel it even then, the pull you had on me. This has nothing to do with who we used to be, this is all about who we are now. You and me, Bella, don't forget that."

His full lips kissed mine again and I dropped open my legs to allow him to fit into the cradle that I created for him. He gladly positioned himself there, and he fit there as if it had been created for him.

I pulled his head back to me and we kissed with sloppy warm kisses that spoke so many words that we couldn't yet. The proof of all that we felt but still weren't ready to admit to ourselves much less each other. But it was enough to prove to me what I needed to know in order to give my heart to him completely.

Edward moved one last time and with a gentle push of his hips he was deep inside of me. He fit perfectly, like I knew he would. Not too large, not too small, just right. I wanted him here with me like this for all of time. Was there a way we could live like this? Where we could tune out the world and just be with each other, no such thing as a need for food or sleep? Just each other? I wished.

My heart felt like a puzzle and with each push into my body I felt like Edward was putting me back together. Like he held the final piece that would make me whole. All worries and pain were gone, I only thought of us, together, exactly like we are right this moment.

I pulled his head to me and kissed the side of his neck. "Edward, do you feel it?" I asked against the warm skin of his neck.

"Yes, baby, I feel it. I feel us. We are so good together." His strokes were deep and steady, each one driving me towards the only place I want to go right now. The peak. The journey is so sweet, yet I can't wait to be there. I reached it way too fast but still couldn't wait to jump off the edge of it. "Bella, stop thinking and feel how good we are together," Edward admonished. His lips attached to the tender skin of my neck behind my ear, his hand shifted my leg, and I fell.

Fell hard, but it was the sweetest journey I had ever been on.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Hope that was as good for you as it was for me. I feel like I need a cig! Okay, you know the deal, I need to know about this one so press that little button down there and give it to me.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:Okay here ya go, been in bed most of the day not feeling well so please forgive me that it is late. Hope you like the talk they have!**

* * *

><p>I laid in bed and held Bella against me. Last night had been perfect and I wanted it every single night for the rest of my life. Hmmm…I wonder if I could work that out. I knew we were both college students and had quite a distance between us when we actually got back there but it is our senior year so it wouldn't be for that long, right?<p>

My subconscious took over and answered for me…yeah, not that long. Then you both could move to be together and life would work put perfectly for you, 2.5 kids, picket fence, dog, house with a two car garage with kid's toys all over the driveway so I can't drive in at all. All of that used to scare me, the thought of being an adult and living the adult life scared the hell out of me but now…well all I can think of is getting done with school and getting back to Bella.

She stirred next to me so I decided to kiss her awake. "Wake up sleepy head, let's go and surf?" She stretched and nodded her head at me. I threw on a pair of my shorts to wear under my wet suit while Bella watched me pull them on. I could admit I did it a little slower than normal just to give her a show. I threw on some cargo shorts over them, a t-shirt and slide my feet into some flip flops. Bella had been to the bathroom, had thrown her hair up in a sloppy bun, and had donned her bikini. I grabbed an old wet suit shirt, something to cover her and keep her from getting a sun or sand burn. She pulled on a pair of shorts and flip flops as well. We made our way out of the house holding hands before we saw any of the other occupants of the house. It's okay, I didn't think Bella was ready to answer questions yet.

We stopped at a little beachside stand, and we grabbed two breakfast burritos and a couple cokes. When we were finished we tossed our trash and made our way out to the water. Bella was nervous but I assured her that I had been surfing for years so she was fine. I had towed Emmett's ass in one time when his board had hit him on the head, so I could certainly tow her in if something happened. She tossed her head back and laughed at Emmett's misfortune. I stared at her, she was simply the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I wanted to take her right back to bed but another idea hit me instead. I have to get her out on my board in the water where no one else is close to us and no one else can see us.

Somehow or another that was exactly where we ended up, on my board in the water. She sat in front of me, pressed against my chest, my thighs matching the outside edge of hers. We were touching from the neck down. Even our feet were tangled together beneath the surface of the water.

"Bella, I have so many things I want to say to you…but I'm afraid it will scare you away," I whispered in her ear. She turned slightly to look into my eyes.

I pressed a gentle kiss to her lips to soothe away that small amount of doubt that shows me she is worried this is a scary kind of talk. When it is exactly the opposite of that kind. She smiled when our faces separate. I felt her lips pulling up as they ghosted against mine for a few more small pecks on my mouth.

"Okay," she simply said. Is that okay she's ready to hear it or okay that she knew it's not a scary kind of talk, okay what?

"This is more for me," I blurted out. "I mean, I don't do this kind of thing. I'm not the kind to sleep around but I'm not usually the relationship kind either." I felt her body pull away from mine as soon as the words came out. I threw my arm around her waist and pulled her back to me. "Usually, but with you, Bella, I can see it all. I know that is pretty stupid because we haven't talked in years and it's only been a few days but damn it, you make me want all of it. The house, cars, dogs, garages, toys, all of that shit." I run a nervous hand through my hair and hope that my impulsiveness doesn't scare her off.

"Me too," she whispered and I could hear the tears hidden in her words. I turned her towards me so I could look at her, wipe them away and make it all better for her.

"Don't cry, baby, please." I kissed her temple and pulled her close to me with her body twisted so I ended up with her shoulder pressed against my sternum but it worked anyway. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to know how you felt so I didn't get my heart broken when it was time to end this thing. When you walked away unscathed and I walked away crushed."

"No, I have a feeling we are both going to be in the same boat at this end of this summer."

"Well, see this morning I thought about that. This is our senior year so we need to rush through it and get back to each other when it ends. It's longer than either of us wanted to be away but we can make this work. We will have holidays in Forks and then we can visit each other as often as possible. We can make this work, we can." I kissed her mouth and begged for her to agree with me. Once again, I felt the smile form on her lips as they pressed against mine. I knew I had her on board with me, no pun intended.

"Okay."

We turned back to watch people further down the beach catch a few waves, nothing major but enough to show Bella how it's done. Yet neither of us moved from the position we were in right this moment. We were happy staying right where we were.

I moved my hand across her stomach and realized that her shirt had slipped up when my hand met the warm, soft skin of her abdomen. I applied a little more pressure and rubbed gently. She purred and slipped closer to me. With my free hand I tread through the water to turn us slightly away from the rest of the surfers view.

My hand on her stomach slipped lower, into her bikini bottoms and my free hand slid up under her shirt to move the scrap of fabric that covered her breast. Her body responded to the slight temperature difference in the hand that was recently in the water and her sun warmed chest. Her nipple tightened immediately and she moaned. That moan is a go sign for me and I pressed both hands further into her body.

* * *

><p><strong>EN:So what did ya think? Let me know:) I posted another chapter to Love The Way You Lie as well in case any of you missed that one. Got a countdown to Halloween going on as well called 31 Days of Halloween. I think that's all for now. **

**Till next time...**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Okay so I know it is a small one...but come on it's a drabble! I think to be honest most of my chapters wouldn't even be a drabble because of the length. If someone is an expert on this then by all means inform me. Either way yesterday and today is super busy so this is all you get till tomorrow! It is, however, a bit more of the lemon that was started in last chapter so hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>We spent all day in the water, and I enjoyed every single minute of it, some more than others…yeah, definitely some way more than others.<p>

Edward's hand slipped up under my shirt and bikini top, and the other slipped down under my bottoms. One hand fingered across my clit while his other hand pinched and pulled my nipples. Each one getting its own attention, while his mouth sucked and whispered naughty things to me. Things he wanted to do to me, with me and for me. Each single action worked together to push me closer and closer to the live wire that my body was turning into. I felt the heat, the energy as it slowly made its way across my body. The revelation that he wanted us to be together after this summer was over and then his actions now, pushed my body closer to the ecstasy that he wanted for me. I leaned back against him as his finger pushed into my body, they curled forward and his thumb brushed across clit. He bit down slightly on my neck before he whispered, "I'm so in love with you Bella," I cried out his name as his words and my orgasm washed over me.

His sweet, talented hands righted my clothes and cradled me against him. "I'm sorry if it's too soon for me to tell you I love you but it's how I feel. If you aren't ready to say it yet, then don't. I _will_ wait on you, Bella. You're worth it."

I turned to look at him, not sure exactly what it was that my mind wanted to say to him at this point. I wanted to tell him that I loved him back but my heart was still screaming at me to protect myself. So instead of saying anything I just leaned up and kissed his sweet lips.

* * *

><p><strong>EN:So...minor cliffie...what will she say? What do you want her to say? On another note, I had a picture to go with this and now I can't find it. So keep a check on my polyvore acct and maybe, just maybe I'll find what I did with it. Check out the 31 Days of Halloween, the link is on my fav list. Read A Taste of Honey by SoapyMayhem, if you aren't already. **

**Till next time...**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Okay so this is a little treat for you all, I thought it was time to see this relationship from someone else's point of view so to speak. So here goes. I hope you enjoy it! Once again Eternally Addicted is pinch hitting this one for Jen, Go CARDS! **

* * *

><p>Rose's point of view<p>

"Hey, is it strange to anyone else that they are gone, first thing this morning?" I asked as I slipped a piece of croissant into my mouth. Jasper and Em were shoveling store bought cereal into their mouths like their lives depended on it. Alice paused with her eyeliner pencil halfway to her eye and the mirror held up ready to finish her face. "What, you all would have brought it up if you had thought of it first." I pushed another bite into my mouth and searched all of their eyes to see if any of them had any ideas.

"Edward's hiding something for sure, he always made himself scarce whenever he's had a secret or something like that," Jasper said in between bites. "Always has, when he lost his virginity, I didn't see him for like two weeks." Another bite was crammed into his mouth. I wanted to call him out for being a pig but when I looked over at Emmett he was matching Jasper stroke for stroke with the spoon. So nothing I could say really.

Alice went ballistic, "You think him and Bell have done the nasty? I know Bella needs it, I mean not that she doesn't have lots and lots of admirers at school but she won't allow any of them inside her Fort Knox."

Emmett and Jasper snickered at her words.

"Is that what y'all really call it? Fort Knox?" Emmett watched with rapt devotion like he was being let inside the inner circle of knowledge.

"No, that is not what we call it. I meant her heart when I said Fort Knox. And, for Bella, if they don't win her heart they don't get inside of her other parts either. She's a good girl that way." Alice snickered and winked at me.

Yeah the two of us were not so much on the rules. We went with what felt good but Bella had some discipline about her. I think her past was pushing that rule more so than her morals but either way she needed some attention paid to her. And I thought Edward was just the man to do it for her. She may have thought she could fool me but I saw her, really saw her when he talked or ate, or hell just breathed. She had been hanging on every single thing he had done and he was almost as bad with her. They deserved each other, it would benefit both of them.

I snapped back into reality and realized that Em and Jas were now getting a lecture on what women called their lady parts. "So you two need to mind your own business and leave our parts alone. When we trust you enough you will find out what they are called. Now eat up, we've got lots to do today." Both men dropped their gaze, sufficiently chastised by Alice and began to finish up their breakfast as she stated.

Halfway through our shopping Emmett piped up and spoke all of the sudden. "You know I heard noises from their room last night." We all stopped and waited for him to finish but he didn't.

I smacked his head. "Emmett, you heard noises and said nothing before now? Why didn't you share this little piece of info earlier when we were all talking about it?"

Emmett looked over at Jasper and they just exchanged looks before he continued. "Well, cause Ed's kinda private when it comes to that sort of thing, so I felt weird talking about it. I mean he jokes with us and all but he never really talks about things in detail or anything. I do think Bella would be good for him though." Emmett shrugged like that was his final idea about things.

"You think?" Jasper drawled. "I mean I have seen more of him and have heard more from him on this trip than we have in an entire month back at school. She really has brought him out of his shell some." He turned to look at Alice and myself. "He really has changed since high school. I mean not that he was a terrible person then, but he seems to think things over more and not just jump into decisions now." Jasper stopped walking abruptly and slapped Emmett on the arm. "Damn does that mean our boy has grown up?" Emmett and Jasper stared at each other again and seemed to shutter before they began to walk away from a stunned Alice and I.

"Do you think he's fallen in love with her?" Alice whispered.

"I don't know but I would bet the next pair of shoes I buy that she has fallen for him." Alice was nodding before I could even finish my sentence. "Now, the question is…will she admit it before it's too late?"

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Well I guess that was a look into all of their minds really, right? What did you think of this other pov? Would you like to see more here or there to explain things? You speak and I will listen, I promise! So hit the little button right down there and let me know. The next chapter is an even chapter so it will be Bella's take. I think you all deserve that since I left you hanging, not knowing what she will say to Edward in response to his ILY comment, don't you think? **

**P.s. To all of you who reviewed for the last chapter, your responses should be coming back to you sometime today! I swear :)**

**Till next time..**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: So I guess this is what you all waited patiently to read, so here goes...**

* * *

><p>I looked deep into his eyes and realized that he truly mean the words coming out of his mouth, not just saying them because he thought it was what I wanted to hear. So I responded the only way I knew how. The way that felt right to me. "I love you too, Edward."<p>

When we were too pruney to stay in the water any longer we made our way up to the beach and laid out on the blanket I had brought with us. I was happy and satisfied just being with Edward. No words, no expensive activities, just spending time together.

I fished around in my bag and we scraped enough money together to go and buy a couple of hot dogs and cokes for us to eat. Edward promised me a better meal when we got back to the house and he could access his wallet. I told him that this was fine, again, I was happy just being with him.

We listened to music and I read aloud to us. He frowned when he saw that it was _Pride__and__Prejudice_ but he listened anyway. I made him promise that he would read to me from his book at home I had seen him reading each night.

When we had finally found our way back to the house it was close to dark and we were almost exhausted, well at least I was. Sitting in the water and paddling back and forth, even with Edward's help, had used muscles that I didn't even know I had. Everyone else was getting ready to head to a beachside cook out.

After much cajoling from Rose and Alice we agreed to go with them but I made them promise I could leave any time I wanted to. Edward and I showered together and dressed quickly. All conversation stopped when we walked in hand and hand.

"So, I guess that _was_ the two of you that I heard last night when I came down to get some chips," Emmett boldly asked.

"Hm, I'm not sure what did you hear?" Edward asked as he took a sip from his water bottle.

"Oh, Edward, harder, that feels so good, right there, yes, yes, oh God, yes." Emmett faked a feminine tone of voice, very badly but he did it anyway.

"Well, yeah then that would have been us," Edward answered as he kissed the side of my bright red face.

"Well glad to know it, buddy. Can we get the hell out of here now? I'm starving!" Emmett's enthusiasm took over and we all shuffled out the door, nothing else was said about Edward and me together. But then again, no one made a big deal about Alice and Jasper nor Emmett and Rosalie either, so I guess we were off the hook. Well, he was, I was not, without a doubt Alice would not be letting that thing go. She would ask every single question she wanted to and expect an answer out of me as well. I was not looking forward to that conversation.

After we'd eaten our food and had drank several beers on the beach, Jasper brought up what seemed to be a strange conversation but then again maybe not so strange considering the company we kept.

"Okay so Alice said something today that we need to clarify, she called her lady parts Fort Knox. Now, I know not all of you have the same names so I think we need to share these so we don't have any encrypted conversations that us guys are not clued in on, okay?" The guys all nodded but there was no way in hell I was sharing that shit with any of them. Not without a few more beers in me anyway. So I voiced that exact thought.

"There is no way in hell without a lot of Tequila in me that I am sharing those answers with you men!" I held up my beer and the girls tapped theirs to mine. A united front, I loved it.

"Well then, Ms. Bella, we will bring on the Tequila 'cause we ain't letting this one go." Emmett grabbed the large tote bag that Rose had carried down to the beach with us and pulled out a bottle from it. What do you know, they had brought Tequila.

"Okay, rules are…you have five seconds to think of a name for lady parts. If you can't think of a name you must take a shot. If you say a name that has already been said, you take a shot, if you call out a name and at least three of us call bullshit on it, you take a double shot. We okay with the rules?" I gulped, the only name I knew was Lucy. Damn it. Everyone else nodded their head and so I did as well. I wasn't going to be the only stick in the mud.

"I'll start," Jasper offered. "Pussy."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Okay ladies here is where your great stories and names will come into play! Each one of you can pat yourself on the back for the next chapter, you all helped me write it! **

**Till next time...**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I have been MIA for the last week. I lost my mother last Saturday and that has thrown me for a loop. We are picking up the pieces and learning to accept it all. It certainly helps to know that she is in a much better place and won't be plagued by her health issues. I also want to say a big thank you to all of you who knew and have rallied around me, I can't say thank you enough. Once again, I love you all and appreciate you more than words can say. **

**I have all three chapters for this week to post today. I don't have any more written yet so it might be a week or so before I post again, I just got to get some more stuff written and posted. I hope you all understand and will stick with me. Now on with the chapter...we got us a drinking game going on in this one! See if you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Obviously no on protested that one, it was as basic as they get. I knew I had this one licked. I internally snickered at my pun and glanced over at Bella.<p>

I knew this kind of thing didn't seem like her scene but she looked over at Rosalie who sat next in our circle. Rose looked around and said out loud, "Cooch."

No arguments so it went to Emmett. "Stairway to heaven."

I was next and I didn't know if I should go with sweet and sincere or down and dirty. One look into Bella eyes told me where I should take this. "Lucy."

It was Bella's turn, her eyes contained no clear tell as to how she would play it. "Pink playground." I heard Emmett comment.

"Ohh, good one." He held out his fist for a bump from Bella. She promptly reached across me and bumped him like she did it every single day. I kissed her face as she moved back across my space.

We all looked to Alice. "Pocketbook." The three of us guys called bullshit right away. Alice waved her hands frantically. "Wait, my Grans called it that. Women have pocketbooks and men have wallets. She would say, _'__Prissy,__don__'__t __mess __with__ that __man __his __wallet __looks __too __big __for __your __pocketbook.__'_, swear it." She held up her hand to attest to her statement.

Rose interrupted, "I've met her Grans, it is something that bird would say that is for sure."

Emmett shouted over Rose when he realized where her line of talk headed, "No matter three of us called 'bullshit', so she has to drink." He turned back to Alice, "Bottoms up girlie!" Alice gave a quick huff but downed a shot like she did it for a living.

We passed through the normal-cooder, hoo ha, vajajay, and cookie- to the abnormal- Garden of Eden, The Promised Land, warm and fuzzy, funny face and firecracker- all from Emmett no less.

We were all pretty much shit faced from the game and toward the end it just became a game of who could call out 'bullshit' the fastest.

We were almost out of names anyway, Em tried with 'down there' and was called, I was called on 'lady in waiting' and Jasper was out with 'Cooka'.

Rose didn't even try, she just downed a shot. Emmett's face took on a look of satisfaction as he shouted out, "Fort Knox." All three girls shouted 'bullshit' at once. His face fell.

"You don't listen for shit, do you?" Rose slurred as she slapped him across the back of his head. "That is her heart not her pus, dumb ass." Alice nodded furiously, as she looked very much like one of those bobble head dogs that sat on the dashboards of tourists' cars. I held my head; surely hers hurt with the action. Mine did as I just watched her, much less actually forcing to complete the action.

"Wait, you guys talked about my heart and Lucy?" Bella stood and left the room amidst of protests from the other occupants. I followed her quickly. I needed to fix this and quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: A big thank you is owed to all of the ladies that sent me pm's and reviews with all of these names for their lady parts. All of these were from my readers, the stories as well. I hope you like them! **

**Till next time...**


	34. Chapter 34

I threw myself on the bed and wondered what possible reason they could have to talk about me. Just as a sob broke free from my mouth Edward's arms went around me. I laid in the safety that he provided and cried for a few minutes, he murmured and cooed quiet words to me the whole time. I could hear the rest of the group cleaning up the living room, before they all drifted off to bed. Rose stopped and knocked on the door. Edward had locked it so he just called out to whoever it was on the other side.

"Yeah?"

"Bella, Alice and I want to take you out to breakfast, if that is okay with you?" I could hear the sincerity in her tone and knew deep down that neither Alice nor Rose would ever intentionally hurt me so I just nodded my head. I knew there was no way my voice would echo out loud enough for her to hear me. Edward's eyes caught mine and he called out my answer for me.

"She said okay." I nodded at him again and he kissed my forehead.

"Whenever she's ready, we'll go." Rose spoke once again. I nodded again.

"Okay." Edward's husky voice rang out across the room again.

"I love you, Bella, you know that right." Rose sounded so broken and hurt.

This time I used my voice to reassure her. "I know." It was hoarse and not as loud as I wanted but she got the message. I heard her heels click as she walked off from our room.

Edward unwrapped my arms from around him and stood. His warm hands pulled me up with him. "Let's go and shower, then we can flop, okay?" I didn't answer, I didn't need to he already pulled the two of us toward the bathroom. He knew I wouldn't protest.

He undressed me and then himself. We stood for a long time under the spray. Edward pressed into my back with his arms wrapped around me. I felt warm and loved. No words were spoken, we didn't need them. The silence was enough. When the water began to cool, Edward washed and conditioned my hair and we stepped out together. I almost cried at his tender hands as they dried me off. I had never known this kind of devotion before, never.

When we laid in bed, Edward began to hum and I was almost asleep when he began to sing.

_Tell me your story, show my your wounds_

_And I'll show you what love sees when love looks at you_

_Hand me the pieces broken and bruised_

_And I'll show you what love sees when love sees you_

It was the last straw and more tears fell. He shushed me and sang a bit more to me until I calmed down. His voice and his love soothed me. I wrapped my arms around him and allowed my mind to shut off, I just listened to him sing.

"You're going to give them a chance to explain, right? You know they love you more than words and would never intentionally hurt you." His words were spoken into my hairline at the edge of my fore head.

"Yeah, I am."

"Okay, good, now go to sleep." His song changed but he still sang me to sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Alice POV

Rose and I paced around downstairs as we waited for Bella to emerge from their room. We were thrilled that they were a couple but at the same time we were so damned scared that we had screwed up with the Fort Knox comment.

Emmett apologized to Rose and myself several times before he and Jasper headed out to surf. He wanted us to know that he would apologize to Bella as well, later today. Rose kissed him sweetly and told him not to worry over it, we would be good. That Bella would see reason and realize we were happy for her and that we had not actually talked about her per say.

When the boys left we began to pace again. We both wanted to just go, to move, to do something but at the same time we perched ready to wait for Bella. It was all about her, she got her feelings hurt and we needed to make her see that we were sorry.

Bella was strong on the outside and took care of herself but those close to her, those she had let in had the power to shatter her. She was so scared and never got over her mother leaving her and Charlie, so it was a deep seeded issue that she would have to learn to deal with but in the mean time Rose and I understood. Besides we wanted some girl time to talk about the new relationships as well so this would kill two birds with one stone. I heard Edward's footsteps on the stairs and hoped that it also meant that Bella was ready as well. I frowned when I realized that he was alone.

His gaze caught mine and noticed the look of dismay obviously because he immediately began to explain. "No, she'll be down in a minutes, she's just washing her hands." He looked nervous and ran his tell tale hand through his hair. Now I worried too. "She feels bad that she jumped to conclusions last night, she worried that you two will be angry at her actions and the fact that she didn't let you explain before she ran off." I rushed over and grabbed his hand on its journey back to fondle his hair again.

"Never, we know Bella. We knew that she would do this, we know the real reasons behind her hurt and anger. I promise, she is safe with us. We want to help and explain, we are the furthest thing from angry."

Bella stepped off of the bottom step and rushed for Rose and me. She half hugged half tackled the both of us. A few tears and whispered apologies later, we were out of the house and off to have our girl time.

We talked about the misunderstanding and she explained her reason, it was exactly what Rose and I already knew. We explained the talk with Emmett and Jasper. We told her how we wanted to get a better understanding of Edward and what he felt. She blushed and finally came out with the exact nature of their relationship.

"Holy shit, you slept in the bed naked with him and nothing happened? Wow, the two of you are saints." Rose said as she picked a piece of bacon off of my plate. "What, don't gape at me, you know you thought it." I did in fact think it but sometimes I swear that girl has no damn filter at all. I just shook my head at her and turned back to Bella.

She regaled us with tales of how good it was between them and she shared about her surfboard nookie as well. Got to admit that I was jealous of that one. After we all shared our stories, I had to voice out loud our luck. "You know girls; it looks like we each got very worthy men who treat us well." I was met with vigorous nods of agreement by the other two.

We paid and decided to go and shop some more. Well I decided and they tagged along. Rose stopped us as we were about to climb into the Sub. "Hey, let's promise each other that we won't get so wrapped up in our men that we forget each other, okay? I don't want to be one of those girls."

Bella stepped forward to hug both of us again. "I promise, I know I kind of have done that and I'm sorry. It is just so overwhelming to me, to be here with him, doing what we are doing. I just can't explain how good it feels." Rose and I snickered at this comment, Bella shared that Edward did this thing with his tongue and of course that was exactly the place our dirty minds went to when she spoke to us. After a few slaps to our arms we stopped snickering again. "I mean it, what Edward and I have is intense but I will work on making it relaxed and spend time with you guys as well. I promise." She raised her hand into the middle of the make shift circle our bodies made.

"I promise." Rose stated and mimicked Bella's hand.

I threw my hand up as well. "I promise, as well."

We did a funny little hand shake and linked arms to finish our shopping trip.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Okay here's what I got for you, one chapter today and then one tomorrow! That way I am only one behind, how does that sound? I hope to have enough time this weekend to get the rest of the story typed up and then beta'd. I have a basic plot outline that I will follow but I have no idea how many chapters, depends on how these two talk (or the others, for that matter) to me. **

**I have posted a one shot I wrote for Dirty Cheeky Monkeys (SIGN UP FOR THEIR AUTHOR ALERTS, THEY HAVE SOME REALLY GOOD ONE SHOTS THERE, LINK TO THEM IS IN MY FAV'S!) and they were so kind as to post it to their site for peeps to read. It is smut for pure smut's sake, so if you are over 18 and that is your kinda thing...go check out Olderdoctorward and Bella in Seduction.**

** Thanks for the prayers, I appreciate them. Hope you enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

><p>For the next four days straight we worked. It was hard being away from Edward all that time but it did allow Rose, Alice and I have a lot of girl time. We managed to grab a few items off of the numerous racks of clothes that we modeled as well. Our last day at work that week Jasper and Edward came by to bring us some food for lunch. The director liked the way the boys looked and asked them to stay and work with us as well. Emmett had stayed home and played Wii with 'tall dude', who we know knew was Demetri.<p>

The photographer decided that we would head to the beach to shoot a few more shots of us with the boys. It was fun to see the boys dressed up and going through the photo shoot with us. Rose stayed behind and did a solo shoot for a shoe designer. That was a no brainer for her because she loved shoes and this was a new up and coming designer, so she was proud to say she wore him before anyone else did. Turns out she kept three pairs from that shoot as well.

Alice, Jasper, Edward and I played around on the beach while the photographer took our photos. He commented at the end of the day how our personalities meshed well and we fed off of each other. The thought sounded like a compliment and I'm sure he meant it that way for us, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that it was anything but that…a compliment.

On the way home, Jasper drove. Edward and I snuggled in the middle seat together. We laughed over how much money we just made and how ridiculous that people would pay that kind of money for a single days work. Edward joked about calling Rose's Uncle Aro and we both laughed over that. Deep down inside I think he was serious about it though. It would be nice to bank roll the entire amount I needed for my last year of college in one summer.

I couldn't even fathom the thought of not working this last year. I would be free to take an intern position and possibly secure a job after graduation. How sweet would that be?

Of course graduation brought sad thoughts as well. It made me realize exactly how long it will be before I see Edward again. I pulled my phone out and pulled up the school schedule for next few semesters. I made Edward open his as well. We marked out dates on our calendars that we would see each other; we planned who would fly where and how long we would stay. The last date we marked was the first day or our trip back to the beach. We decided, along with Jasper and Alice, that this beach trip should be an annual event for us. For as long as we can make it we will. All six of us, even if we break up, we will still come as friends. Our young, optimistic hearts were telling each of us that there was no way we would ever be part of the broken up couple, that our love was the forever kind. I glanced nervously at Edward to see that he had glanced at me as well. I think the distance would weigh on both of us for the entire time we were at the beach.

It would hurt because no matter how many memories we made, how much fun we had and however much money we made it would not cure our biggest problem…the distance between us when this was all over. I glanced down at the calendar and counted the times we would see each other between now and next year at this time. It would be seven trips to see each other. It would average about once every six weeks we would see each other. In the mean time we could skype, text, call and email each other. It was the modern age and we would be able to keep in touch. It just wouldn't be as much fun as lying in bed with Edward at night to talk about our day with each other. It wouldn't compare to the mind blowing sex we have had here this summer so far. Nothing would ever compare to that, nothing.

When we pulled into our driveway, I realized that we had at some point stopped to collect Rosalie from her shoot. Edward held me close and dozed while I pondered our fate. It felt so natural to be with him, he allowed me to be me and I, hopefully, allowed him to be him. I shut off the worries of tomorrow and made sure to walk into our house living fully in today.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: I forgot to say up there that if I can get them written and beta'd fast enough then I will post one chapter a day till it's done. IF, that is alot of is's, lol! Keep your fingers crossed.**

**Till next time...**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:Here is another chapter for you all. I have three more written so if Jen can get them back to me then I will have more for you by Wednesday, but no pressure on her at all. She does an amazing job for me, I worship at her feet whenever she will let me! I fail at review replies for the last few chapters and I hope you all understand. Life just got in the way for me but the good news is that I am almost caught up on what needs to be done at home and work so that should free up some time to write again! Keep your fingers crossed for me :) Hugs and Kisses to all of you for reading, reviewing and being my friends! **

* * *

><p>The next three weeks were slow in spots and fast as hell in others. Bella relayed the talk she had with the girls the night after the misunderstanding. I agreed with all of them. We needed to work hard to not only be individuals and couples, but friends as well. Each day that the girls worked we had our boy time to go and surf, play pool, or just hang around the house. Then we made sure we cooked for the girls so that when they got home we all could spend time together listening to how their days went. We sort of melted into this large hodge podge family unit. We complained a lot but you could certainly tell that each and every one of us enjoyed it to the fullest.<p>

When Emmet found out how much we made modeling with Bella and Alice, he agreed to contact Rose's Uncle with us. The girls thought we were joking but I could see how much Bella's bank account grew with each job she did. So there was no way I would turn down an opportunity to take advantage of that kind of payday myself! Soon all six of us were scheduled for jobs, sometimes together, sometimes alone. Uncle Aro helped provide transportation on those days when we all went in separate directions.

Each night we met back at the house, had our dinner, then the bon fire time with our group of friends, then we would all separate to give each couple some alone time. I loved the alone time, it allowed Bella and I to talk about our future. We discussed what we wanted out of life, our dreams and goals for the future. It made me happy to see that both of us wanted the same basic things out of life. As the time went on, I could even see how our ideas bended and molded to match each other's a little more each day.

Once every couple of weeks we made a Saturday date, we spent the whole day together, without any interruptions from either of the other couples. The idea caught on and soon all three couples were using the Saturday date system. I was okay with that.

Bella and I talked about the shoot she was on the previous day. I heard her talk about the photographer's directions to her, the shoot director's words as well. She seemed to be out of her shell, she was the strong confident woman I always knew she could be. She just needed unconditional love to make her see that she could be that as well. I was proud to say that I helped her become that person; she loved me enough to allow her inner self to come out. I was humbled by her gift.

I pulled her close and kissed her temple. I tried to hide the tears that flowed but she saw them. No words were spoken; she wiped the tears away and then kissed the spots where they marched across my face. She didn't need to explain. We understood each other very well. She felt what I felt, we were in this together.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: A few of you have guessed that some angst is coming...I guess my writing spoke for itself, because yes there is some drama ahead for these two. My plan from the beginning was to make this a light fluffy drabble just for fun. But life caught up with me and my moods turned a little emo and depressed for a few weeks so I guess I wrote what I felt, shoot me. It won't be long and it won't be life altering for these two, more like a little bump in the road, okay? Do ya trust me?**

**Till next time...**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Okay ladies and gentlemen...here we are again, Jen is a rock star for getting these back to me so quickly! I love her :) I love all of you as well, thanks for being here. A little drama here in this chapter, on a scale from 1 to 10 with 10 being CWIA drama this is a 0.5 (in my opinion but I do love me some angst, so maybe I'm not a good judge.) How about this you read it and let me know in your review what number angst this is...Okay?**

* * *

><p>When we first arrived the six of us came up with a list of things that we wanted to do or see while we were in California. We have spent every single day together and enjoyed every one of them. We managed to work but we still found time to surf, picnic, and do as many fun things as we could off of our list.<p>

The list was as varied as the people that made up the list. Alice had all the shopping spots on the list, Jasper wanted to hit a few of the historical sites, Rose wanted to see a few of the custom car dealerships, Edward wanted a few musical places that were so important to the state and I wanted to see some of the museums. So needless to say that on the days when we weren't working the Sub was on the move. For the most part we all enjoyed each and every place we visited. Between our camera phones and our real cameras there were probably a million pictures taken.

We had just come back from one such adventure and now lay in bed exhausted. The bedroom doors were left open and we yelled back and forth to each other from room to room. We were still high from our fun day and probably a little too much cotton candy on the way home. Edward held me in his arms and we snickered at Rose and Emmett as they fought over who had chosen the most 'kick ass day' so far. Emmett thought that his day today was way better than mine when we only saw 'a boring old museum or something like that'. Rose disagreed and after a few slaps she won the argument.

I slipped out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I heard my phone ring and heard Edward's velvety voice as he answered it for me. I knew it was my dad by the ring tone. There are only so many people you could actually assign "Bad Boys" to, and really only one that I knew, the Chief of Forks Police, my dad. I didn't panic because it was still early enough that it was perfectly acceptable for Edward to answer my phone.

The conversation sounded tame and polite as I left the bathroom and reached for my phone. However, Edward's eyes looked slightly panicked so maybe Dad had actually said something to him. I was all set to give my dad a good tongue lashing when Edward pulled me into his lap and handed me the phone.

Charlie must have heard my huff of breath because before I could even say a single word he launched into the reason for his call. His words stunned me. "Bella, it's your mom. She's been hurt in a car accident. She's made it through surgery but she'll be laid up for a few weeks and needs you." Edward must have already known the purpose behind Charlie's call because when I sucked in a large breath he tightened his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

I felt the tears sting my eyes and my breath that I had previously sucked in left me in one large exhale. I was too afraid to ask what I needed to know; my mind just reeled around and ended right back in the same spot. I kept asking myself if Charlie had just said the words that I thought I heard him say. Did he just say, '_your __mom__'__s __been __hurt __in __a__ car __accident__'_?

Edward took the phone from me and began to speak to Charlie again. The conversation was brief and then he hung up. "Come on, baby, let's get you ready to go to Florida. You're mom needs you." I stood in one spot and watched them all move into action. Rose packed my toiletries, Alice packed my clothes, Edward and Jasper got online and booked me a flight to Jacksonville. Phil was all set to pick me up at the airport, he told Edward so when Edward called to let him know my flight info. I guess Charlie told Edward to let Phil know the details because I certainly didn't think to let him know any of them. I stood in one spot while all this activity took place around me. I just kept thinking to myself, _where __the __hell __is __Emmett_? Why that was important, I have no idea but for some reason it was to me.

And just as soon as the activity began, everyone filed out of the room with a hug and a few encouraging words to me as they left. Soon, it was just Edward and me. He pulled my hand and directed me to the bed to sit down for a few minutes. I was in my pajamas and would need to change before I could leave for the airport. Edward helped me get dressed in what Alice and Rosalie laid out for me.

He pulled me into his arms and just held me. He slowly retold me all the info that Charlie relayed to him. Renee was out running errands and was hit head on by two teens that were drag racing another car. Her left leg was pinned under the mangled dash and needed a few rods and pins to stabilize it. She also broke her left arm and collar bone. Those were the worst of her injuries; the others were scrapes, bruises and a few minor cuts that required a few stitches. She was out of surgery for her leg and her arm was in a cast but she wouldn't be able to move around for a few weeks till her leg healed up.

Phil, her husband, was a minor league baseball player and he struggled to maintain his pitching position; he was surrounded by so many younger, stronger players that if he took the time off to be with Renee then he would likely lose his position on the team. That would mean their income would be gone, so he had no choice but to pack up and leave when the team headed out on their ten day road trip. I understood and couldn't blame him. He was too old to have to start all over again with a new team. So that left me to stay and take care of my mom while she healed. I would gladly do it, she was my mom after all, it just meant that I would lose my last month with Edward.

All at once I came back to reality and began to comprehend that I was about to leave Edward. The one thing I feared most, was our separation. It was funny because at some point in time over the summer I had let that fear go slightly. To the extent that it didn't rule every decision I made concerning us. Sure I thought about it but I had relaxed and just took us one day at a time. I enjoyed our time and would deal with later when later happened. Unfortunately, later was about to happen now.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: I know that I promised that this would be fun and fluffy but my head is in a different space right now. Besides at some point we knew they were going to have to separate at the end of the summer. To be honest I have only upped the time frame, this was how I planned it all along (well sorta but anyway). As far as this angst (whatever number it is) it should last about five chapters, I have two written and three more planned in my head. I hope that helps! **

**Till next time...**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Okay Edward's turn...here's what he's thinking!**

* * *

><p>I watched as Bella stood in the corner of the room while we all helped her get ready to fly to Florida. Her mother needed her and she needed to go, I understood that but it didn't stop me from worrying that her lack of movement could have a greater meaning then just being in shock. We packed her stuff, laid out her clothes, and booked her flight. Then the rest of the group hugged her and left the room. I forced her into her clothes and we sat down in the chair again. I saw the moment she realized what her trip to her mother's meant for us. Her eyes said everything. Then her skin paled and she looked a little green.<p>

"Hey, baby, you okay?" I asked her as gently as I could. I didn't want to shock her or say the wrong thing. "It sounds like your mom is going to be fine it will just take her time to recover. I'm so glad that she has you to take care of her. It'll be good for you two to spend some time together." I knew that it had been a few years since Bella had been able to spend any real time with her.

"Edward, what're you saying? This means we won't get to spend the rest of the summer together," she screeched.

I stood and pulled her back to me. Our bodies touched from the shoulders down to our knees. "Shh, don't you worry about that, we'll be fine. I'll miss you like crazy but it won't be long before we can find time to be together, okay?" I looked down at her and tried to dispel the fears I knew she had. I knew without a doubt that she was worried that with my absence from her that I would forget her or go back to school and find someone to replace her. What she didn't know was that she was the one for me. The only one. I wouldn't every want another after getting to know and love her.

She had every single quality that I loved, she had the feistiness that I needed to keep me on my toes, she loved with her whole heart, and she was loyal and defended those that she loved with everything she had. Her mind, body and spirit were all three the most beautiful that I had ever come across. She was my perfect match. I would never forget her nor would I ever find another that would ever be able to replace her. I needed to make her understand that right here, right now.

The song by Snow Patrol ran through my head, I grabbed my guitar and sang it to her. Her tears stopped and she eventually gave me a watery smile. "Bella, I love you with every single part of me. I will not stop loving you, no matter how far or for however long you have to be gone from me, okay?" She nodded. "I mean it, don't doubt me or us, okay?"

This time she responded to me with words. "I won't. I love you."

"I love you too, sweet girl. Now, let's get you on the road so you can make that flight." I grabbed her bag and took her small hand in mine. I hated that I couldn't go with her to take care of her. I would talk to Charlie about going to see her in a couple of weeks but for now, Bella needed to go to her mom.

The ride to the airport was tense and silent. No one dared to talk, we all knew that this was necessary but no one wanted Bella to leave us. It broke our bubble, it took away the fun light hearted feeling we had maintained through the whole summer together. We wouldn't work with one piece of the puzzle missing, and we all knew it. It would feel the same if any one of us left. It just hit home harder for me since it was Bella that had to leave, I knew I would miss her terribly.

I held her hand for as long as I could and handed her bag off to the check in clerk. She handed over all of her info and turned to me. When she was given the okay to head on to security, we moved away from the other onlookers. Our group stepped up to say their good-bye. Bella hugged them all. I took her further away so that we would have as much privacy as possible to say our good-bye. I kissed her with all of the passion in my body. I held her tighter than I had ever done and told her how I felt. "Bella, I'll miss you every minute of every day and I'll be there soon to see you. I don't want you to worry about me, take care of your mom." She nodded against my chest. "I love you more than I can say. I'm so damn lucky, that is for sure." She whimpered and kissed me again. "You've got to go, baby, before I can't let you go." Her hips gently pressed against me and I knew the pang of regret that we hadn't had time to be together one more time before she left me. Not that the other times weren't great, because they were. I just wanted a fresh memory to have when she was gone. I let go of her hand and unclasped the necklace that she bought for me and re-attached it around her neck. "When we are back together you can give that back to me, okay?" She nodded and I kissed her beautiful mouth one last time. She stepped inside the doors and I watched her walk away. My heart already hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Just wanted to say a great big thanks to who ever loved this Rosalie enough to nominate her for the Short N Sweet awards. She said to tell you thanks and that she loves you back! Here is a link for ya if you'd like to take a look at the nominees and possibly vote for us! http(:)/shortnsweetawards(.)blogspot(.)com/**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: You guys are so sweet to me, you are the best readers anyone has ever had...I'm sure of it! Thanks for all the support. Let's see how Bella is fairing away from her dear Edward :(**

* * *

><p>I boarded the flight, flew across the country and landed without a single recollection of any of it. I flipped through my camera and looked at pictures of all of us. I played the videos and smiled when I saw Edward's face. I cried off and on through-out the trip.<p>

I'm sure to the outsider I looked like a selfish bitch, here I sat crying because I had to leave my boyfriend after I got to spend half of my summer in his arms. I made a ridiculous amount of money, lived on the beach and had lots of great sex. I should be grateful that my mom was okay and that I would see Edward again soon.

I needed to remember that all was not lost, he loved me and I loved him. I owed it to my mom to at least be there for her, not show up all mopey about the fact that I left my boyfriend. She would already feel like a burden and therefore if I showed up this way it would be so much worse. She would send me home before she would actually be ready and that would hurt her more. So I owed it to her to shape up and at least make the most of my time here. I could talk with Edward right? I could text him, email him, skype and all the other things that modern technology afforded me. He wanted me still and I wanted him, so I would be fine. I would make the most of it and be happy that my mom wasn't hurt any worse than she was. I could have lost her and then where would I be?

I stepped off of the plane and turned my phone on immediately. I called Charlie first because that would be a quicker phone call. "Hey dad, it's me, I'm here." I told him when he answered in his usual just the facts ma'am tone of voice that being a police officer had honed into him after all of these years.

"Thanks for letting me know, I'm glad you're safe. Tell your mom and Phil hi for me, okay?" I could hear the noise of the station in the background and heard the papers that he shuffled in his hands as he spoke to me. I decided to let him go, the truth was he would call a halt to our conversation soon anyway, he always did. He never was one for long drawn out talks. With him you say what you need to say and hang up. I had said it so I would hang up now.

"I will, dad, I'll call you soon, love you."

"Love you, too." His end disconnected before mine did and that was fine with me, I had a call to make to Edward. I dialed as I waited for my luggage to appear on the carousel. Edward answered after only a partial ring.

"Hey, sweet girl, you there?" His voice did all sorts of things to my body, none of which I wanted to happen when I was in a public airport and about to come face to face with my stepfather.

"Yeah, I just got off of the plane, my luggage should be along any time." I sounded winded on the phone and I'm sure it was because of the way everything about Edward got to me. I turned into a Southern Belle that sipped tea and needed a fainting couch for her attack of the vapors. I hoped it came off way sexier to Edward than it sounded in my own ears.

"I'm so glad that you got there safe. I love you." His voice sounded winded now too.

I wanted to say so much more but I was afraid to do it in public. I would hold that in until it was just Edward and I so I could tell him what he does to me. Instead I said the first thing that came to mind, "My luggage is here now." I grabbed it and pulled it to the ground beside me. I could see Phil as he paced back and forth close to the front door.

"Okay, can you call me later? Whenever you want." He sounded needy and desperate. I loved that he was at least as affected by this as I was.

"Sure, I'm not sure that I could go without it." I chuckled at my own embarrassing admission.

"God, I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

We hung up and I made my way to Phil. He looked older but I guess that is what life will do to you when your wife almost died in an accident. Suddenly I was so ready to see my mom and make sure for myself that she was okay like everyone said she was.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Nothing much to say here...Till next time...**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Guess what ladies and gents...I got this story completely written! I will be posting a chapter a day. We will have a total of 50 chapters. I will mark this one complete, no more after that. The good news with that is that I will have time to finally finish up a few of my other stories so look for those to update soon since I can now focus on them as well. Hope you like it...**

* * *

><p>Only being able to talk to Bella on the phone was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I thought the time I stayed with my dad and watched as they put our dog to sleep was hard but it was a piece of cake after today. I wanted Bella, needed her in the worst way. She was all the good things in my life. I was common and average, nothing special without her. I saw that now.<p>

Alice held my hand when I talked with her. I felt like a pussy because I needed to feel that support but it helped and that was all that mattered.

I stayed in bed for three days. Life carried on around me and I just watched it go by, I was just being emo and moping and I knew it. I had no desire to change it though; at least not until I could see Bella.

On the fourth day after Bella left I got a call from Rose's uncle Aro. He had a job for me to do if I was interested. I was certainly interested; I needed money to make the trip to Florida. I got out of bed, showered and made my way to the address he gave me.

Work was work, it wasn't fun, it wasn't not fun. It just was. That seemed to be the way everything felt now. Flat, boring, and not real. It's almost like I'm having a dream and at any minute I will wake up and it will all be gone, Bella will be here by my side.

Her pillow still smells like her. I hold it each night. I talk to her every single day, I text her all the time. I email, I forward jokes and pictures to her. We have a nightly Skype date. It's probably a good thing that I am forced to sit and look at Bella each night because otherwise I wouldn't get out of bed at all. I can't hide from her though, I promised her I would be okay and I will. Eventually, I will.

Aro began to call me more and more and I was okay with that. I wanted to work so that would keep my mind off of Bella being gone. I also wanted the money because a plan had formed in my head. A shaky plan but a plan none the less.

I rushed home to tell Emmett and Jasper what I had in mind, I knew that if they agreed it would make my life much easier. There is strength in numbers. Now to get my numbers to agree with me.

I laid it all out on the line and waited for their answers.

"Bout fucking time you pulled your head out of your ass and went after your girl! Of course I'm in, bro!" Emmett pounded me on the arm and shoulder as he spoke. It was a wonder that he had not broken any of my bones with his enthusiasm so far.

"Jasper, you're kinda quiet, what are you thinking?" I asked hesitantly. I knew that Emmett would be in, he was an all in kinda guy. But Jasper…well he was another story all together. He thought thinks out, planned and made strategies. He treated every situation like it was a battle plan for a war. Guess it was a good thing that he was a History major, he totally rocked the Civil War info.

"Well, I see it two ways…we can stay where we are and do nothing and be miserable. Or…we can go with your plan and be happy. So which way do you think I'm gonna choose? Happy, dude!" Emmett and I rushed at him and we all three joined in a big assed group hug. Obviously Alice and Rose walked in on us right then. "I fucking knew that Edward was bi! I mean no man looks like him and doesn't swing both ways." Rosalie droned on. Emmett snickered at her. I just stood with my mouth hung open. "The only problem, dude, is that is my man and I will cut your ass for him. So back the fuck off, okay?" Her hand on her hips, her bag hung from her other shoulder and she looked fierce, like Sasha Fierce. So I backed the fuck off and Emmett moved to stand beside her.

We all broke off into much needed laughter and to be honest I felt lightheaded now that I had Jasper and Emmett on my side of the plan.

After a quick exchange we explained our plan to Alice and Rose. We were all too excited to hold it in any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>EN:Till next time...**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:I feel like I forgot to something here...like it should be profound or something but yeah, I got nothing. I guess just thanks to all of you that read, review and send me all those wonder fave and alert notices to my email. Okay, well on with the show...**

* * *

><p>I stayed with my mom and we developed a routine. Surprisingly, I was happy. I felt at peace. I trusted Edward and our relationship seemed to bloom with us being so far apart. I knew that we had more time to talk, get to know one another and all. Edward asked me quite a bit about my future plans and he explained his a bit more. We knew that we would end up together. We had one year to get through then we would both graduate and be able to move to be together. I kept chanting that over and over in my head, just one year then we are together! It worked…sometimes. Other times well… the only thing that helped then was a little Skype sex with Edward.<p>

Three different times his smooth sexy voice talked me into pulling off my panties and spreading my legs for him. I would sit back and do whatever he told me to do while he talked dirty to me. The actual sex with Edward was beyond amazing but the anticipation of what he would have me do and the naughtiness of doing it online was enough to make this in a whole other league. I loved when he talked about my 'pretty pussy' and how he 'loved to imagine licking it all over'. The way his voice changed when he demanded how I touched myself and where to place my hands. I can't lie I liked it a lot! I'm not ready to be on my hands and knees naked with someone using a whip on my ass but I totally think I am into the way Edward dominates me. I can't wait to try this with him in the room! The thought of touching myself while he stands there and watches me, okay…I might need a little alone time after that thought. I think Edward felt the same because it was just a few strokes in when he would come all over his hand. And the smile, his smile is always priceless when we finish our sex sessions.

Renee must know what is going on in there because I swear that is the only time she doesn't need to go to the bathroom or simply to have her pillows adjusted. Her smile is always a little brighter when I get done as well, who knew Skype sex could make so many people happy.

Several times when Edward was gone, Alice or Rose would log on and I'd go and sit by my mom so we could all talk. We had our girl talk, ate cookies and watched as Alice tried on her newest clothes for us. Several items she snagged specifically for me so I would gladly sit through her fashion shows in return. They told me the real story with Edward. How he mopes when I'm not calling, texting or around on Skype but perks up the moment it is time for a call, text, or email. I knew he loved me and it made me feel good to know that he missed me as much as I missed him.

We talked about his trip here to Florida. He would arrive at the end of this week. He would stay for a week then he would go back to California to drive home with everyone else. Most of my stuff and half of his was packed in preparation. He would only stay in California for a few days before they headed back home to Forks. Alice and Rose had wired my dad some money so he could buy them a car to drive back to Dartmouth. The girls would drive all of our stuff from California with them and I would fly back.

I counted down the hours until Edward arrived. I couldn't wait. I think Renee was just as excited as I was. We both went and got our hair cut, our nails done and bought a ton of groceries for his stay with us. Phil would pick him up from the airport because he would fly in about an hour before Edward would arrive. I was beyond excited for my family to meet Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: A short one I know but that does lead me to remind you all that it has been nominated for a Short n Sweet award. The link is on my profile cause ffn just messes up links that are posted here within the chapters. I'd love it if you voted for me, if not me then choose your favorite and vote for them! Probably see you in a day or so.**

**Till next time...**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Almost done here, did I tell you all that? I have this thing completely written and off to the beta's. This story will be 50 chapters total. This is a long one for you, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>I left the group behind and made my way toward the gate that would take me to my Bella.<p>

The plane ride was as boring as hell but I'm sure that is because I knew that Bella was my destination. And really, why the hell did I have to fly to New fucking York to get to Jacksonville? What were they thinking? I guess that is what I get for waiting until the last minute to book my flight, I had to take what I could get!

The whole trip I listened to all of Bella's favorite songs on my iPod. Something as simple as that made me feel closer to her. I could close my eyes and see her singing along with me at our little section of the beach while I played by the firelight. My arms ached to hold her, just a few more hours and I would be there with her.

Phil looked exactly like he did on TV. I introduced myself and shook his hand. We talked a little on the way out of the airport. Several times he got stopped by people that asked for his autograph. The fans would commend him on last night's game. I could kick myself for not at least googling that game so we could talk about it. I worried that conversation would be awkward between us as we made our way towards the house.

Turns out I was wrong. Phil was a huge music fan and also wanted to learn to surf, so we had plenty to talk about. He gave me the ins and outs for minor league baseball and I gave him the low down on surfing.

By the time we pulled into the driveway I had promised him that if he joined us in California next summer I would teach him. He took me up on it and shook on it. Before I could continue any further conversation Bella emerged from the front door and squealed like a child on Christmas morning. Her mother, Renee waited at the front door. She stood propped against her metal crutches, her leg still in a huge cast as well as her arm.

I caught Bella as her body met mine with great force. It was all I could do to keep us both upright, I wouldn't have minded either way. Just as long as she kept her slight frame pressed against me, I didn't care if we stood, laid or just plain floated above the ground.

Phil and Renee moved inside the house and left us alone to get acquainted again. After several totally inappropriate for the front yard kisses we collected ourselves and moved inside for the introductions. I couldn't wait to meet Renee. Bella had told me so much about her that I felt like I knew her already. She was fun, carefree, easy going and completely relaxed person. Even with the unexpected intrusion of these injuries in her life she was still rolling with the flow, according to Bella.

It seemed the time away from each other had made the heart grow fonder for Bella and her mom. When Bella moved to Forks as a junior in high school, they had the normal teenager-parent breakdown in communication stage going on for them. Now I think Bella is happy to be here and able to spend some time with her mom, even if it is because she has to take care of her.

Bella introduced me to Renee and I shook her hand, then gave it a small kiss. Cheesy, I know, but I wanted to make a good first impression. One thing I have learned from Bella and all of our time on the phone is that her parents are very important to her. I needed to make a good impression on them.

The evening was spent on the patio. The mood was light and Bella was so flirty and funny. Our hands maintained constant contact with each other. Several times she stopped to sit on my lap as she carried food in or out of the house. Phil and Bella did all of the work so Renee and I could have a chance to talk with each other. Several times I tried to get up and help but Bella shooed me back to the table with her mom.

After dinner, Renee talked me into a little show for them. I sat with my guitar in my lap as twilight descended upon us. I sang a few of Renee's favorite songs, thankfully her and my mom share an affliction for Fleetwood Mac; learning those songs for my mom when I was younger certainly paid off with Renee.

Bella and Phil moved again to clean the kitchen. Renee took my hand as I rose to help out; I dropped back into my seat and prepared for a talk with her. Her smile told me that this would go easily but it still made me nervous as hell.

"Edward, I have never seen Bella this happy. I hope that doesn't scare you for me to say that, but it is the truth. And I'm not saying that this has to be the last relationship that she is ever in but just make sure that you don't ever intentionally hurt her, okay? She's a good girl." Renee's eyes radiated happiness for her daughter and I, and the relationship that we have found.

"Renee, if I have any say about it…this will be the last relationship that she is ever in. I love her. I know that we haven't even been together that long but I know now that I can't be without her. So as terrible as this sounds, I think this distance has been the best thing for us." Renee squeezed my hand. The funny thing was, I had no idea when she even grabbed the damn thing. "I think it gave us the space to slow down and learn about each other, it kept us from charging forward without a clear head. Does that even make sense?" Renee shook her head at me to show her understanding.

Just as Phil and Bella emerged from the house again; Renee spoke, "Come on, Phil, help your helpless wife to bed, she's tired." Phil moved around the table and picked her up in his arms. Renee grabbed the crutches and the moved towards the door. "Night both of you, sweet dreams."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Lemon in the next chapter...just warning you! That one will post on Monday, have a happy weekend!**

**Till next time...**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Okay the good news is that I have completed this story, it is written and edited. I am going to post it all before Thursday. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is a little lemony goodness for you all! **

* * *

><p>I pulled Edward through the door of the guest bedroom that I now occupied. The discussion this afternoon with my mom, nearly gave me a heart attack. I had never planned for Edward and I to spend any time in separate bedrooms but to hear my mom come right out and advise me to have him in the same room was sort of…creepy. I mean no one wants their mom to not only know that they are having sex but to also encourage it, yeah creepy is the right word for that.<p>

I can say that all thoughts of who did and didn't care about the fact that we stayed in the same room left me when we entered said room. The air changed and became heavy with tension, sexual tension. I had gone way too long without his touches, his kisses and his dick. I'm sorry I wanted to be all romantic and shit but damn, that man's cock is way too good to me for me to waste time on all the flowery shit with romance.

Edward must have felt the same way because he pushed me against the wall and hitched my leg over his hips while he pushed his tongue into my mouth. My panties flooded and I moaned like a whore. I knew right away that this would be hard and fast and my body wanted exactly that. I reached between us and pulled his t-shirt up and over his head. Edward's hands made their way up and under my sundress.

I can't lie I wore it just for him. He told me weeks ago back in California how great it looked on me. Rose commented how spectacular my tits looked in it, so I went with it. I wanted all the insurance I could get today.

Edward's hands felt divine running all over my body, they warmed my skin as he pushed my panties down. I immediately helped him with his buckle and pants. "Baby, as much as I want you, this isn't going to be slow or sexy at all, okay?" He panted against my neck as she held me up. I focused on getting him undressed for us.

"I know, we've got all night for slow or sexy, right now I just want you." He pushed into me as I finished my sentence. I can't even begin to describe how good he felt. He was my home, my normal, my everything. I knew that now and wouldn't worry about the next few months as we finished our school. I knew that he was mine and always would be; I just had to be patient enough to wait for forever to arrive.

"God, Bella, so perfect. I love you so much." His mouth hovered just above mine. We both panted too hard to be able to kiss for long. Our oxygen supply was dangerously low but it didn't stop our pushing and exertions at all. Edward pulled my dress down and exposed my breasts to his mouth as he began to push into me harder.

"I love you…" I never finished because Edward interrupted me.

"Baby, you got to come for me because I can't hold off much longer. Please, sweet girl." I shifted my hips and dropped my hand between us to help him out. Both of his hands held me up against the wall so I touched what he couldn't. Edward pulled my dress over my head and exposed my entire body to his gaze. I almost felt subconscious as I played with my clit in front of him. That was until I saw the feral look in his eyes.

His eyes were certainly going to get sprained from the erratic way they bounced from my clit to my face. He was overwhelmed and not sure where to look. His thrusts had slowed and his body almost seemed frozen in one spot.

I pulled his face to mine and snaked my tongue across his mouth, before I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth. When I released it, I began to talk to him; anything to get him to focus. "Do you know how many times I fantasized about doing this in front of you after our Skype sex?" I batted my eyelashes at him and whispered with a husky tone to my voice.

Edward yanked me off of the wall and turned to drop me down on the bed. His hands pulled my panties completely off now and threw them against the wall before he roughly pulled my legs back open. He held each ankle in his grip and demanded me to, "touch yourself for me pretty girl." I couldn't refuse.

My fingers circled my clit as he pushed into me over and over again. The white hot intensity flowed through me and I tried to tell Edward how close I was but the words failed me. It came out as a stutter that was impossible to understand. A slight shift in his hips and he met the magical spot inside of me. One small glance across my G-spot was all it took to open the flood gates. I whimpered and trembled below him.

Part of me wanted to be embarrassed that I could feel the fluids that leaked out of me and now ran down across my body but the other part wanted to cheer because Edward was here and we had just had some incredible sex!

The cheerleader won out. I laid back and watched as his face gave me all the warning that I needed to know that he had been indeed been pulled under by the same intense orgasm as I had. His body stuttered and faltered but it didn't matter, the pleasure was the same for him.

We extricated ourselves apart long enough to remove the rest of Edward's clothes, his socks and his underwear from around his ankles, and we climbed into bed. My heart soared; it was in love and at peace. Finally.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: I got some more good news. This little fic is nominated for several awards at The Short N Sweet Blog. I have a link on my profile, so click on over there to access it. Lastly, I am almost done with the second epi for Love The Way You Lie. I know you all are saying about damn time already. I agree and I love getting my last glance at these guys. I should have it ready to post here in a few days. I'm going to shoot for before Thursday as well. Keep your fingers crossed. **

**Till next time...**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: This is kind of a short one but don't bitch about it cause in a few hours I will have one more for you, in fact later tonight I will even have another one. Count them with me that will make one...two...three posts today! And guess what three tomorrow! That way I will have it all posted by the time that I leave on my road trip! Alright on with the show...**

* * *

><p>Bella wanted to talk with about our visits, once we were back at school so we sat down and worked out a plan. Renee gave Bella and I some of her frequent flier miles to let us buy a flight for each of us to see each other. So our first two trips were planned. We both visibly relaxed to know that this was important and we made efforts to keep the relationship alive. Now, I just hoped that my part of the plan would fall into place for us. I kept my fingers crossed the entire time I silently worked out the details.<p>

Phil took me to the ball park where he played and the team allowed me to participate in a practice with them. I was blown away by how hard they worked to keep their positions on the team. I understood Phil's need to go and do his job instead of staying with Renee. He also explained how much he appreciated Bella for what she did for both of them. She dropped her life and came at a moment's notice to help out.

Phil never had children so Bella was a daughter to him as well. I could see the love and devotion that he felt for her when he spoke. He gave me the typical 'hurt her and you die speech' and I fully admitted how crazy I was about her. I even let him in on part of my plan but made him swear that it was a secret that he wouldn't tell to anyone, not even Renee. He agreed and we spent the rest of the day with him pitching me balls and me trying to hit the balls he pitched.

Renee and Bella met us after practice for dinner at one of the local seafood restaurants. It was a fun but bittersweet evening because I was flying back to California the following day. I would be without Bella again. Even the realization that my body knew that it was going to be for a short time didn't help me. I ached to hold her, kiss her and just make her understand how much I wanted her.

After dinner Phil took Renee home because a lot of activity still tired her out easily. Bella and I held hands and walked along the beach. Words didn't pass between us, it seemed we both were tied up in the thoughts in our heads. I knew my thoughts and I wanted to know hers as well.

"Tell me what you are thinking, please?" I pleaded with her.

"Just how much I will miss you and how long it will be from the time you walk away in that airport until the time that your flight will land so I can see you again?" Her voice asked in an uncertain way, like she was almost embarrassed about her own thoughts.

"Yeah, me too." I kissed the side of her head as I pulled her into my arms. "You know that I see us together forever, right? This isn't some passing thing for me." She nodded against my chest. "I'm not going to ask or talk specifics but I do want to make sure you understand that. We will talk about all of that when the time comes, okay?" She nodded again. "Come on, let's get you home. I love these sun dresses you keep wearing for me but it has to be cold down by the water for you."

I walked her back out to the main road and hailed a cab for us. Our silence settled over us again on the ride home. We had said all we needed to for now.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: I don't know if I have said this or not, so just in case...I don't own Twilight or make a single dime off of the the movie, books, paraphephenilia or anything. Good thing too cause if I was ever that close to Rob, well let's just say that he would never been seen or heard from again. Just sayin'! I hope to have the outfits and all up on polyvore later today. Do you guys even like those? I love to make them but won't take the time if you all don't care about them...let me know!**

**Till next time...**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: To those of you who are reviewing, please know that I see them all, I squee with happiness at all of them. BUT...I can't respond until the first of next week, so don't be angry if I don't get back to you right away. I'm sorry, there is just too much real life to actually spend much time in my fanfiction life, right now. I hate it when that happens, don't you? Here is how Bella copes after Edward leaves her in Florida. **

* * *

><p>Somehow or another I got through the rest of my time in Florida without Edward. Each day Renee improved a little bit more and we were able to spend some time together doing some fun things. We put her wheelchair in the car and off we'd go. I think it was her way of making sure I didn't have too much time to mope over Edward being gone. We had a long talk about him after he left. Phil and Renee both gave their blessings; they explained how they each had spoken with him while he was here. The words they relayed to me that he said caused tears to form in my eyes. I knew how he felt but to hear him say it to other people made my heart sing for joy.<p>

I had packed and sent the bulk of my clothes home to Dartmouth. Believe it or not it was cheaper than if I had taken them back by suitcase with me on the plane. Alice and Rosalie were already back in Forks, Edward, Jasper and Emmett had dropped them off three days prior. They were in the process of packing our postage stamp sized apartment. We had made enough money to move to a larger place. In fact based on the pictures that Rose and Alice sent me it would be a really large house that we would move into. They made sure to get back a week or so before all the other kids showed up in town in order to not miss out on the 'good places', their words not mine.

After we paid for our car, the rent for the next few months and my expenses while I was in Florida and California, I still had enough money to last me the rest of the year. My books and tuition was paid through my scholarship, I just needed to cover my living expenses. So I was set. I was so thankful that I didn't have to work this last year. I wanted to concentrate on my classes and make sure that I didn't miss any requirements to graduate. Nothing was going to keep me away from Edward any longer than I had to be.

I buzzed with excitement about starting the new school year as the plane landed. I had made several lists in my journal, one personal list of things I wanted Edward to see and do when he visited me. The other was things I needed to make sure happened as far as school goes. The last list were things for our new house. I really just spent the last hour or so of my flight writing to keep myself busy. Now that it was time to go back to Dartmouth I was engulfed with excitement. I couldn't wait to start the year and get it over with.

Rosalie and Alice picked me up in Hartford and we made the drive back to our house. They talked the whole way home. They told me about the rest of their time in California and the arrangements for Jasper and Emmett to come and visit them when Edward came to see me. I couldn't believe the difference a summer had made on the three of us.

We pulled into the driveway of our large Victorian home. Too large if you asked me, I was worried about how much rent it would cost us and if I could stretch my money to last all year. I expressed these concerns to the girls and they agreed to help cover the cost some since they were able to stay and work the last month and a half that I was in Florida. Besides they picked the house out so they agreed to help get the extra amount covered. I was happy with that arrangement because it would be nice to live in a house where we didn't have to worry about the noise from the surrounding apartments. I could study when I wanted to and now worry.

All the furniture was moved into the house but it was all scattered around the house. Rose talked a few remaining frat brothers into helping her in exchange for beer and pizza. So needless to say that they loaded it, unloaded it and expected to be paid. Good thing was that our beds were placed in our bedrooms so we could at least sleep comfortably tonight. We would worry about furniture tomorrow.

After a long talk with Edward, and several emails with pictures of the house and some from our time in Florida I finally got to bed. I awoke refreshed and ready to move our stuff into place. Seems like Alice and Rose were thinking along the same lines as I was. They were already downstairs with their ratty clothes on, hair tied back and music blaring. We all worked till way past lunch but the house was all in place when we decided to break for a bite to eat.

We each ran to our bathrooms and took a quick shower. We met downstairs to go and grab a bite. I felt a new excitement wash over me again. I felt like I was at a turning point in my life. Somehow over the course of the summer Edward had shown me love and how to move on to trust people again. I couldn't wait to tell him that I had finally figured it all out. He would be so proud of me. I pulled out my phone and called him as we backed out of the driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: One more later tonight :)**

**Till next time...**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:Here is my last one for tonight, I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>After I got back to California, life seemed to be in fast forward. We packed up the house and donated the stuff we didn't want to take back with us. We rented a small U Haul trailer and with some strategic planning we made it all fit. The clothes the girls had accumulated was unreal, I couldn't believe that three girls could amass that many clothes in two short months. Jasper and Emmett were just as whipped by their girls as I was by mine and they couldn't say no to them anymore than I would have been able to say no to Bella…so we got it all to fit.<p>

The ride back to Forks was fairly happy and loud. At different times you could see that everyone recognized that we were missing a part of us though, we all felt Bella's absence. Everyone took turns sitting with me when it was my turn to drive. I couldn't be more thankful for my group of friends. In fact I would say we were actually more of a family now.

The girls picked up the car that Charlie purchased for them and began their trip back to Dartmouth without us. They needed to get back before the rest of the student body showed up so that they could secure a bigger apartment. They were all in agreement that they needed a bigger place now that their finances would allow that luxury. It made me excited to know that Bella would have plenty of space now. More for when I stayed with her, it wouldn't feel so cramped with me and the guys there. I saw pictures of their old apartment, there was no way we would all six be able to stay in that thing, even if it was only for a week. It was just too small.

Emmett, Jasper and I headed back to UDub. We had quite a bit of shuffling to do ourselves. I spoke with my Dad and explained my plans and how it would affect my college decisions. He wasn't happy at first but he came around. I think my mom and a little look online at the new music program I was interested in helped. We sat down and I explained my decision. I showed him the list of pros and cons that I had compiled and he understood how I had weighted this decision before I made it. I also think he saw how mature this decision was; it benefitted me in so many ways. Not just personally but professionally as well. So in the end he agreed and gave me his full blessing.

After talking with my dad, I called Jasper and Emmett, they had all of their stuff in place as well. So first thing Tuesday morning we all met with our advisors and withdrew from UDub. We walked out with our transfer papers in hand and the Sub packed. We were on our way to Dartmouth to finish out our senior year. Good thing I had the sense to plan ahead and contact the admissions office almost a month ago. The three of us had been given admission in our studies of choice. I would now be music major, while Jasper and Emmett would remain a history and architectural majors.

We spoke with Alice and Rose by phone and explained our decisions to them while we drove towards New Hampshire. We explained that we didn't want to get anyone's hopes up until we knew for sure that both schools would allow us to transfer. No sense breaking any hearts if we didn't have to. They explained that they had looked at three different houses, one was too small, one was in a terrible neighborhood and the last was too large. Rose texted Emmett the pictures and we called back to tell her to go back and rent the larger house. We agreed to pay our portion of the expenses, split six ways was a lot more affordable then split three ways. I asked them to keep it a secret from Bella; I really wanted to see her face when she realized I was in New Hampshire with her.

I just had to drive the rest of the way before I lost my mind with eagerness to see Bella.

When we were about forty- five minutes from Hanover, Emmett called Rosalie. She agreed to get everyone dressed and out of the house. She could guarantee us two hours to get our stuff into the house, she said not to worry about unpacking it because Alice would want to help get it all in just the right place. So we had to unload the Sub and get to the restaurant where they would be eating in two hours.

It was at the one hour and fifty minute mark that we stood in the parking lot and waited for the girls to emerge. Rose texted us to let us know they'd be out in five minutes they were paying now. I couldn't wait to see Bella's face.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N:I am so sorry, today has straight from hell and I never even got a chance to open my laptop at all...can you believe that? Well to show how sorry I am, I will post all three chapters right now! Hope that helps:)**

* * *

><p>Alice and Rose had been acting strange all day, from the moment we left the house to go and eat in fact. I wondered what the hell was up with them. First they said we had to hurry back then they acted like we had all day. We were able to laugh and joke around, just enjoy ourselves as we ate though. I still couldn't shake the small part of my heart that was sad because Edward, Jasper and Emmett weren't here with us. Their presence would have made it a perfect day.<p>

I paid first and made my way outside in the sunshine. I looked up and let it warm my skin while I inhaled the fresh air. It didn't smell like the salty ocean water but it had a clean scent that reminded me of Edward's laundry soap.

When I dropped my face back to a normal position to catch up to Alice and Rosalie, I had to blink my eyes. I was partially blinded by the sun but I swore I saw Edward standing there waiting for me. His crooked grin in place and his messy hair calling to me. I had to restrain myself from a full on run to jump into his arms. My body ached to be with him, to be held by him. Tears formed in my eyes.

I looked over to see Rose and Alice both wrapped up in Jasper and Emmett's strong arms, happiness was written all over their faces. I blinked again and looked back to where I thought I saw Edward. Standing in the flesh in front of me was in fact Edward; my eyes had not deceived me at all. He was there. I ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"I thought you were never going to get over here to me, what took you so long?" He asked before his mouth crashed into mine.

"I thought you were a figment of my imagination and the sun playing tricks on my eyes. What are you doing here?" I kissed his jaw line and neck as he attempted to answer me.

"I transferred schools to be here with you, so did Jasper and Emmett. My dad wasn't on board at first but when he saw the music program, he was a little more understanding about it all. Besides, with my scholarship and the money I made this summer, he really isn't paying for anything anymore so what could he say?" He leaned down to kiss me again.

"So, you're here for school…like here all year…not just to visit?" He nodded his head the entire time I spoke.

"I'm your new roommate, that is if you want me?" He looked shy and unsure as he spoke. I pulled him towards me and kissed his mouth one more time to tell him how much I wanted him.

Suddenly, the entire day made more sense. Alice and Rosalie knew this whole time and didn't tell me. I ran towards the two of them where they stood beside Jasper and Emmett. I smacked them both but then pulled them in for a hug. I was so happy that the three of us would get what we wanted, our men with us, full time. I couldn't be angry about their little secret that they kept, because I had Edward with me.

* * *

><p><strong>EN:Okay give me a few and the next one will be up...are you excited?**

**Till next time...**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N:It's a short but sweet one! Hope you like it:)**

* * *

><p>Looking back, I couldn't believe that we had made it through the last year. It seemed like neither of us slowed down at all. Bella and I both worked hard to make sure that we had enough credits to graduate.<p>

When we decided to go back to the beach that summer, she thought that we were going to spend two weeks there then come back and plan our wedding. Well she was wrong; we were going to get married on the beach, actually in the spot where we first walked down to the water together. I didn't want anything elaborate and neither did she. I figured that she would enjoy going back to a spot that was important to both of us.

Alice and Rose both assured me that she would love it. I actually had planned the whole thing, outfits, flowers, music, rings and everything. Alice picked out Bella's dress, it was a simple casual white dress and I knew that she would look beautiful in it. She was beautiful in everything she wore but the thought of her in white did things to my heart.

I slipped out of our room that morning before eight and left Bella alone. Rose and Alice walked down the hall and met me right outside the room. I let them in and moved to Jasper's room where I would get ready.

Several hours later Bella, Alice and Rosalie made their way towards us on the beach. I was right Bella was stunning in her white dress and her face was lit up from within by her happiness.

I pledged my life and love to her and her alone. She did the same to me.

I had everything I wanted, life, love and a future together with Bella. I couldn't ask for more.

* * *

><p><strong>EN:One more for you!**

Till next time...


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N:Okay ladies...last one! **

* * *

><p>I couldn't tell Edward that I knew we were going to the beach to get married. I found out by accident and I knew it would break his heart especially with all of the planning he had done. I went along with the illusion that it was just a vacation but to be honest I was so excited. It thrilled me to no end that he cared that much for me that he would go through all that trouble for me, for us.<p>

I had a little secret myself. I would tell him tonight when we were all alone. I wanted him to be the first to know.

I heard Edward slip out of the room and then the door opened again. Alice's tinkling laughter slipped into the room far sooner than she did. I guess they thought I was still asleep. I stood and stretched and made my way into the living room with them.

After I was dressed and properly made up, we headed back to the beach where Alice and Rose informed me that we would perform the ceremony. I couldn't wait to be Edward's wife. To my astonishment both of our parents sat in chairs to witness our wedding.

We vowed.

We danced.

And we slipped up to our room for the night.

I have never been happier than I was in that moment and looking at Edward I knew that I could say the same for him. I hoped that my news wouldn't change that. It was sooner than we expected but I hoped he would be just as excited as I was to hear. I wanted to wait till just the right time but as soon as we entered our room I blurted out, "We're gonna have a baby." Edward almost dropped me in his shock. Soon his happiness took over and he kissed me breathless.

"All my dreams have come true. I have a great job, you, and now we have a baby on the way. You have made me the happiest man in the world." He kissed me. "Seems like no matter which one I took, all roads lead to you."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>EN:Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed or helped with this story. I loved writing it and hoped you like reading it! Please don't forget to vote for All Roads Lead To You in the Short N Sweet Awards, if you please! And...In case you missed it, Love The Way You Lie posted it's last chapter yesterday. I have a few more things for you soon enough so ...**

** Till next time...**


End file.
